Dad Knows Best
by shae818
Summary: Cheyenne Michaels, daughter of HBK himself, grew up around the WWE. When she's 21 and finally gets her contract with the WWE, Randy Orton sees this as an oppurtuniy to turn a crush into something more. Will Randy get that something more? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi. This is my first time trying this so as your reading please give me feedback to tell me whether you like my stories or not. I'm co-writing this story with my cousin but she doesn't have an account yet, we're working on it. BE NICE!!

**Disclaimer **(Yeah, I know to do all this good stuff): We DO NOT, as much as we want to, own any tangible part of the WWE. Not HBK, not HHH, not Randy Orton and DEFINITELY not Stephanie McMahon, we can't afford her and we can't afford to get sued.

It was my 21st birthday and I finally got a contract with the WWE.

Many people think that I just got my contract because of who my dad is and you'll never guess who he is, HBK. Yeah, that's right, imagine growing up with him in a motherless home. My mom died giving birth to me. It was just me, Cam, and good old dad. Not to mention Paul or as I like to call him, Uncle Paulie yeah, he hates it, I'm the only one that can call him that but I know he secretly loves that name, deep, deep, DEEP down inside.

Anyway, back on topic, I'm leaving for the DX reunion tour in two days. But tonight, we party! And there's nothing like a party with good old dad.

You know I'm, joking right?

Well, let me tell you some things about myself. My name is Cheyenne Rebecca Michaels. I was born in Texas and we traveled a lot due to my dad's schedule. I have my mom's hair and figure and my dad's EVERYTHING else. And I mean that, his quirkiness, his personality, his athleticism and also his cocky attitude at some times.

Just then, sir cockiness himself walked in, quite tired I might add.

"Hey birthday girl, can you fix me some coffee while your up?" he asked me, looking at me sitting down on the couch with that oversized grin on his face.

"I don't think so old man, It's my birthday today, you wait on me, not the other way around." I said. " and by the way what did you get me for my birthday"

"Well if your not gonna make me any coffee I'm just not gonna tell you what I got you, you'll have to wait and find out later" he said with that grin still on his face.

"Ooh come on dad you know you want to tell me just let it out" I said looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Cheyenne, you know I can't take those eyes!! You don't play fair. I'll make my own dag on coffee." He said while pouting and walking down the steps towards the kitchen.

I just followed after him and he tried to give me the silent treatment. Like I said, he tried, he didn't succeed

"Ok, you win, I got you, something." he said trying to still keep it a secret. I just kept looking at him, knowing he was gonna spill the beans at any moment.

But surprisingly, he didn't. So I just gave up and headed upstairs to get dressed. Just as I was leaving out, the phone started to ring. That was nobody except for Uncle Paulie. He's the only one to call the house at 7:00 in the morning. Just being the nosey person that I am, I picked up the phone to see what was so important that he had to call the house that early. I didn't know what they were talking about when I picked up, but I caught on quickly.

"I'm at the place now, the guy just let me have the keys, when are you bringing her over Shawn?"

"I'm bringing her over after breakfast." My dad said

"Why don't we just have breakfast here?" Paul asked.

"No Paul, that would ruin that surprise. I want to wait until later to show her the house. Did the movers move everything in?"

"Yep It's all here. I think I'm more excited than you are, do you think she's gonna like….' I hung up the phone on Paul's rant, I heard all I need to hear.

I can't believe my dad bought me a HOUSE!! This is the same guy that didn't want to buy me a car or have a boyfriend but he bought me a freakin house! Now I'm really pumped for this party.

Cam's gonna be so pissed.

Cue the evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

30mins later dad calls me down for breakfast. I've already decided that I'm gonna keep the secret a secret. I'll let him feel accomplished. He deserves that much.

I walked down to the kitchen and dad had made my favorite, Peanut butter and Banana pancakes. Yum.

"Well don't just stand there come and sit down before it gets cold" dad said

He didn't have to tell me twice. I sat down and loaded my plate. After about 10mins of eating in silence dad looked up at me and asked what I was going to do until the party started.

" I'm not sure yet I was thinking about going to the mall with Shae and Dannie a little later to find something for the party." I said mentioning my two best friends.

"Ok, do you have time to take a ride with your old man." he asked me.

"I don't know.." I wanted to be difficult, after all, It was my birthday.

"Come on Cheyenne, after this I probably won't see you because of everything being so chaotic at the party. Spare some time for me." He practically begged. He was really excited to show me my present. I was excited too. Aw, what the heck.

"Ok dad, I'll go with you." I said, giving in finally.

Bad answer. Just then he grabbed my plate and shooed me off.

"Go get dressed, we're leaving in a little while, Lay off the pancakes, Vince likes skinny girls." He said in a teasing tone.

I ran up to my room and got changed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. I was back down within 20mins. Dad grabbed me and pulled me out to the car and we were off.

It was a 30min ride in all before we pulled up to what I'm guessing was going to be my new house. When I first saw it I thought I was still dreaming.

"Why are we here dad ?" I asked playing along.

"Umm wait and find out" He said hopping out of the car. We walked up to the front door and dad turned to me and handed me a set of keys. I looked at him like he was crazy. But he waved the look off and stared to talk.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYGIRL, open the door to your new house."

At that point there was no need for me to act like I didn't know what was happening. The first thing I did was jump into my dads arms and gave him a huge hug. Then I hopped down and opened the door and there stood Paul with a bottle of Champagne in his hand.

"OMG guys I cant believe you did this for me" I said, I couldn't find anything else to say I was so ecstatic about everything that was going on.

"You deserve everything you get today, unless It's bad of course." Paul said trying to make a point.

"Um…thanks Paul, I guess." I didn't want to talk right now. I just wanted to take a tour of my house. Excuse me, once again, MY house. I still can't believe it.

For the next hour or so, I just walked around the house to see where everything was.

Everything was beautiful. Now it made sense as to why my dad was being so quizzical all of a sudden. The colors all matched the colors that I was hoping would be in my first house. It was all beautiful and each room complemented the other. I couldn't believe it.

Just then one of my two best friends called me, Shae.

'Hey Shae, What's up?" I asked her

"Whats up? What's Up?! Me and Dannie have been walking around the mall for about 100 yrs! We're still tired and we've had about a million cups of coffee, Starbucks kicked us out!! Where are you?"

I asked them to be at the mall early so we could get a lot of shopping in. Shopping for my birthday and shopping for the party tonight. I completely forgot! They must hate me.

"OMG Shae. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. My dad got me a house and we came…" I started.

"Wait WHAT?! Your dad got you a house? Take all the time you need to. We'll wait here and have more coffee. Dannie, Chey got a house!! Ahhh!' I could here them voicing my happiness through the phone and I could here Dannie screaming on the other line. You'll later learn that my friends are insane.

"No, don't have anymore coffee, I'll be right there." I told them laughing

"Ok, we are so going to your house after the party. Wait, is there any furniture?" Dannie asked, taking the phone from Shae

"Yep, fully furnished. Dad went all out, Cam's gonna hate it! That's all I ever wanted."

"Ok, deal" Shae said taking her phone back. "See you when you get here, Love you girl."

"Ok, bye" I said hanging up the phone.

I walked into the living room. Excuse me, MY living room past my dad and Paul, still talking and drinking Champagne.

"Where you going Cheyenne?" My dad asked me.

"I forgot that I had to meet Shae and Danielle at the mall to shop for tonight and for my birthday. They're waiting on me." I said.

"Wait" Paul said, "You didn't get my present." Just then, he handed me a HUGE stack of money. I swear it was about $100,000 dollars. And it was. My jaw dropped.

"Wow Uncle Paulie. Did you steal this from Steph or did she up your allowance?" This is where dad's cockiness shines through. Thanks dad.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you, be glad it's your birthday" He said.

But before he finished, I said goodbye to me dad, gave them both kisses in the cheek and was out the door and, in record time, I was in my car, which was conveniently parked in my drive way. Smooth dad.

Soon after, I was on my way to the mall. I could already feel that this day was gonna be more amazing than it already was turning out to be.

-------------------

--Randy's P.O.V--

I woke up feeling slob on my arm, blinded by the sun and listening to Cam's deafening snoring.

Most mornings were like this now. The snoring had to stop so I looked to the side of my bed and found one of my shoes I tossed it at his head Cam sat up so fast it was just to funny I couldn't lay there and act like I was sleep like I had planned to do.

" Dude what was that?" Cam said sleepily

"You were snoring again" I said

"No I wasn't I don't snore dumb ass" Cam said.

"What ever" I said not coming up with anything else to say. Then it hit me today was Chey's birthday. I had been thinking of the right gift I could get her but I just came up with a blank. I have had a crush on her for the longest time but it seems she would never give me the time of day. Who was she kidding I'm the Legend Kill I could get any women with just one smile but the one I really wanted was her. The only person that knew how I felt was Cam my best friend and also her brother. I tried asking him for advice but he just told me he wasn't willing to put himself in the middle of his best friend and little sister's relationship. So I was on my own

"So what did you get Chey for her birthday" Cam ask out of the blue.

"I haven't gotten her any thing yet I just cant seem to find the right gift for her" I answered telling the truth I had look every where for a gift for her but everything I found was just wrong. I had to get her something but the question was what???


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the mall for my two best friends when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and there they were with the biggest birthday sign I have ever seen. I ran and jumped on them giving them both hugs.

"Happy birthday Chey" they both said at the same time.

"Thanks you guys I'm so excited about to night." I said

"I bet you are I cant believe your dad got you your own house" Dannie said.

" I know I cant believe it either we are talking about the same guy that gets mad when I go over the credit card limit." I said remembering the time dad went over the deep end when I went on a shopping spree about two months ago.

"So how does the place look" Shae asked bringing me out of the memory.

I smiled at her and said "it is the most amazing house I have ever seen inside and out. After we leave her what do you guys say we go over and hang out there until the party stats?" I asked

"Are you kidding me of course we want to go and hang out at your place." They both said. I just laughed at there excitement and we continued to walk around the mall. After an hour of not finding anything we walked in to the Guess store. As soon as I stepped foot in there I saw it. It was the most amazing dress I had ever saw I just knew I had to have it for my party.

After getting the dress we shopped around for accessory for another hour. Then it was off to my new home. I told Shae to just follow me in her car. It only took us 30mins to get there and when we did everyone hopped out of the cars. I turned and saw both Dannie and Shae standing there with there mouth hanging open. I couldn't help but to think of how they would react to when I asked them to move in with me.

____________________

After thinking about what I could get her a few more minutes I decided to get up and start my day. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom to get showered and changed. About 45mins later I walked out to here Cam complaining about how long I take to get ready. I just looked over at him smirking and said " it takes time to look this good"

"Well if it takes that long and you still look like that then you need to go back in there and try again buddy." Cam said laughing.

"Shut up your just made cause' I'm the good looking one." I said waving his comment off.

"Are you crazy you the good looking one I don't think so" Cam said as he headed in the bathroom. 30mins later he came out and we headed down to the hotel restaurant to have lunch since it was now almost 12:30. When we got there we were seated and ordered our food. While we wait for the food to come we talked about some of the things that happened at last nights show. As the food arrived I looked up at Cam "So what time did you want to leave to go to your dads" I asked

"I was thinking we could head over there after we finish eating" Cam answered eating his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Ok that's good you think your dad will let me stay there or will I have to get a hotel room like last time" I asked also eating like it been weeks since I last ate.

"I'm not sure man I think he knows how you fell about Chey. So he might make you get a hotel room. I'll find out." Cam said pulling out his blackberry and calling his dad.

"Hey dad what's going on." Cam asked

"Nothing much son just sitting here with Paul looking at ESPN." Shawn said

"Ooh ok I was wondering since me and Randy are coming in today could Randy stay at the house."

"Umm yea sure Cam that's ok" Shawn said. "By the way what time are you going to be here" he asked.

"Well right now we're eating but after this we're headed that way its not going to take us lone to get there I would say will be there around 3pm." Cam said.

"Well ok I see you guys when you get here then" Shawn said getting off the phone with his son.

"So what did your dad say" I asked finishing my food.

"He said sure you could stay" Cam answered. "Well since we're finished here why don't we head up and get packed and on our way" He stated.

___________________________________

After letting Shae and Dannie take in the house for a few more moments I walk up to the front door and opened it and we all went in.

"So do you guys want a tour of the place" I asked them

"YEA WE WANT A TOUR" They both yelled in excitement.

I started with the down stairs first and showed them the living room that had the best entertainment center I have ever seen in it, then we went to the kitchen were every thing was in black or white, next it was off to the den/game room that had just about any game you could think of. After I showed them the down stair we went to see my room and the guess rooms. We went to my room and looked in it there was a bathroom that was connected to the room and both were just great they were both painted my favorite color purple, then it we went to the guess rooms that both had there own bathroom as well. One of the rooms was painted a really light red that the color could have been pink, the other room was a baby blue color and all the rooms had king size beds with walk-in closets.

"OMG Chey you have to tell us stay with you at least until we leave to go on the road" Dannie said.

"I know Chey you just have to let us stay. I so wish your dad was my dad right now" Shae said very much seriously

"Of course you are staying here." I said to them "As a matter of fact I was wondering if you two want to move in with me cause' this place is just to big for just one person" I said taking the by surprise. The next thing I know the are both jumping on me giving me hugs and screaming.

"OMG are you sure" Dannie asked

I just rolled my eyes at her and said " of course I'm sure"

"Well then you just got yourself to roommates" Shae said

"Great its going to be so much fun living together you guy and when we get back we need to have a house warming party." I said

"You are so right but when do you think we should move our stuff in and witch room do we get." Dannie asked

"Umm you can decide witch room you want and you should start moving tomorrow and will finish when we come home for the weekend." I answered. For the couple of hours we just relax and waited for the time to come when the party started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**. Hey guys!! We want to thank you for the support and for the reviews. We thank you so much because writing a story for the first time definitely needs some feedback to see what we can do to improve our story. Thank you sooo much this is so surreal for us so…keep it up please!! Thanks!!

BTW: This chapter is written by me = cousin. Not shae818, the last chapter was written by shae818. I'm working on an account soon. Thanks for reading our story you guys. It means a lot to us.

**---Cheyenne's POV—**

Wow. It was ALMOST party time.

I know, it was killing me too.

Me, Shae and Dannie, after they raided my house, went off to get our hair done and thought we'd head back over to dad's house before we got fully ready. This would be the last time I would see my dad until the party and, knowing him, he wasn't gonna stay late. He was gonna end up leaving really early, go home, get into his pajamas, eat a whole quart of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, his savior since mom died, and end up watching Spanish soap operas, pretending like he knows the words, until he falls asleep.

The sad thing is, Paul would be right behind him. Imagine growing up all your life waking up, on multiple occasions, to two grown men asleep on your living room floor with ice cream all over their hands, face, and arms.

Not pretty my friend, not pretty.

As we pulled up to my dad's house, I could see him in the living room through the window. I think he was watching TV, I just don't know what he was watching.

Oh no, Paul was here. This should be fun.

Haha, it's time to mess with the old guys.

**--Randy's POV—**

After we finished eating, we headed over to Cam's father's house. It actually wasn't that far of a drive because we were already in Texas. Shawn's house was exactly how I remember it from when he threw a cookout for the entire WWE, which was the last time I saw Chey. The image of her on that day would probably never leave my brain. She was wearing a yellow dress with shoes to match and had her dirty blonde hair up in a bun. From what I remember, she looked exactly like her mother.

That was the day that I realize that I might actually really like this girl. I mean, I've never been in a legitimate relationship. Being on the road, I wasn't allowed to have one. Everything was harder when you spend so much time away from them. That's why I like to hook up, that's it. No time or space while I'm at the top of my game right now, for a relationship.

But for Chey, I would put everything aside just for her to be mine.

Cam's rambling about god knows what broke me out of my daydream.

He had been talking for a while and I guess I should probably listen.

"…and after she fell into the poop, she puked." Cam started laughing hysterically at whatever his sentence was. Leave it to Cam to end a sentence like that about his own flesh and blood, and then laugh about it. Wow, the friends I pick.

"Dude, where you even listening to me?" Cam finally asked.

"Kinda……In a way….No., not really. Sorry man." I said, finding no point in lying.

As we were pulling in the driveway, for the first time, I noticed a different car. Cameron has two cars that I know, and I noticed both of Shawn's cars instantly. Was it Paul's? Yeah. I don't see his… Just then I saw Paul's truck parked in the grass on the side of the house.

Just then, a blonde head of hair comes flying out of the doorway.

Shit

I wasn't mentally ready for this yet. I saved up all my confidence for tonight, at the party.

Now there seemed to be an impromptu practice session.

Because that blonde that walked out the door was none other the birthday girl herself, Cheyenne Michaels.

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

When I got out of the car and went inside to see my dad, it wasn't two seconds before I saw a black SUV that I KNEW was my big brother.

Who else could it really be? Unless my dad had a new stalker.

Yes, I said new and yes, it has happened before.

The people got so crazy that sometimes my dad had to keep my and Cam home from school because he thought they were gonna try to get to us.

Speaking of Cam, before I had a chance to come in, say hi, acknowledge Uncle Paulie or steal some of their food, Cam pulled up.

But, he wasn't the only one in the truck.

Shit

It was that hot ass of boy candy best friend of his. Randy? Yeah, that was his name

Goddamn the boy is even sexier in person than he is on TV, But of course I wouldn't let that show.

I could've sworn he had the same reaction to me (You know, except the sexy part) just by looking at his face through the window but I thought better and pushed that thought right out of my brain.

Damn, I have to move Shae of the premises, if don't, she'll probably maul his ass to death.

Just as I was about to turn around and run back into the house, I felt a muscular yet gentle hand pull me back, I turned around and it was…..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, we gotta give this story some excitement!!!**

**Anyway, you know you loved it. On that note, I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5

Haha!! I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter and me and my cousin agreed that I would write this chapter as well. And I have my own account now. (Cue the cheap plug) It's Dannie1127. I haven't started writing a story yet but I am soon. For now, enjoy this amazing story.

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner but, here we go!!

**---Cheyenne's POV---**

I turned around and it was…

Perfect!

It was just dumbass Cameron. I was secretly hoping that it was going to be someone else. You know, about 6'4", 245 lbs., UNBELIEVABLY GORGEOUS!! See, at times like these I need to learn to restrain myself.

"HEY LITTLE SIS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Cam said with dad's dumb smirk on his face. I was starting to get really sick of that smirk. "You look so much older than you really are. Ever thought about Botox?"

"Hey Cam, wow thanks, that's what EVERY girl wants to hear on her birthday, I think I've just figured out why the last official date you had was with your hand." I said stinging him like I know I had. "Yea. And I'd love to stand here and talk to you like I care, but I don't so, bye" I said as I walked into the house ready to get on with this dreaded day.

**--Randy's POV—**

"…I'd love to stand here and talk to like I care, but I don't so, bye." Wow, I had almost forgotten how much I loved her sense of humor, and I could never forget how much Cam hates it.

"Shut up you little tranny, I hate you!" Cam said, pretty harsh but in his mind, his sister deserved it.

Speaking of his sister, I wonder why I couldn't build up the courage to go and talk to Cheyenne before Cam did. That should have been me that pulled her back. Instead, I was still in the truck in some kind of fantasy world thinking about God knows what and she was right there.

The girl I've like for too long and the girl that I wrecked my brain for to come up with just the right gift because I didn't want to disappoint. She was standing right in front of me and if I want anything to go forward in any way, I would have to at least build up the nerve t o talk to the girl.

I might be insane, but I think I'm gonna practice now.

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

When I got in the house I snapped back to reality and out of my own little fantasy world where everything was perfect and Uncle Paulie wasn't weird. I used to go there a lot when I was young. It gave me kind of a better grip on reality, with my mom being gone, I really got used to that little fantasy world.

Damn it! Just that easily, I was in another trance.

I've got to stop that. I stopped just in time though. Mr. RKO was walking right toward me. He's really gorgeous when you stare at him very closely…

Um...I mean…not that I was…

"Hi Cheyenne, Happy Birthday," Randy said.

"Thanks Randy, I really appreciate it," I replied, putting on my flirty face, Ah what the heck, let's kick it up a notch.

**--Randy's POV—**

Damn she's hot. Everything about her

"You're Welcome," I said. Man, I wanted to talk to her and I was running out of things to say.

"Well, are you going to come by my party, I'd miss you there if you didn't come," she said smirking at me in the hot/cute/adorable little girl way.

"Yea, of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Wow, way not to sound too eager Randy. I think I blew it.

"Good, you better be there too. Don't let me down," she looked up at me with those green eyes and I just lost it. I smirked and that's all I could do. Against her I'm powerless. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, to lay beside her in bed for every day in my life and let her know how much I loved her every single day.

But, I couldn't

Man did this girl see what she was doing to me!!

It was driving me insane and I better do something about it soon or my heart was going to eat me alive.

Damn...I was blushing

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

Awww, I could've sworn that I made him blush.

I made him blush, him, Randall Keith Orton. I made him blush. I think that is so adorable. I wonder if many people can make him blush.

I was doing a pretty dang good job at hiding my blushes.

From his cute little comments to his adorable smirk, I couldn't take it all; he was going to make me crack.

"Chey!! Dad wants you!!" Cam yelled from the kitchen.

Saved by the brother. Wow, I NEVER thought I would say something like that.

"Ok, tell him I'm coming Cam," I yelled back. "It was nice talking to you again Randy, remember, and don't let me down."

"I won't," he said just as I turned to walk toward the kitchen where my dad was.

**--Randy's POV—**

Wow. Now that I'm not "letting her down" I really have to get her a good present. I can't screw up on this like I did on everything else. Even harmless flirting I failed at.

I was supposed to be this arrogant cocky guy that had the attitude and the charisma to get any girl I wanted to get.

Something told me that this time, it wasn't going to be that easy.

I just watched her walk away, knowing she had me right where she wanted me. I was helpless. She had me.

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

Turns out, my dad didn't really want me, Cam's just an ass. Here's how that conversation went

"What does dad want?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Cam said.

"What"

"He didn't want you," he said with that cocky little smile again.

"Yea, oh you got me Cam," Just then, I decided to make him pissed off. "Hey Cam, guess what dad got me for my birthday this morning."

"What, socks like I got?" He asked.

"Nope, A HOUSE!!" I said waiting for him to blow. 1…2…3…4…

"WHAT?!?!?!" He yelled

5

"Yep, bye!" I said skipping into the living room.

"DAD!!!" Cam went through the whole house screaming for my dad but I think my dad hid.

Wow, that is the highlight of this ENTIRE day!

Amazing

After that, I decided I was just going to head back over to the house to get ready.

Me, Shae and Dannie went back to the house, got ready in record time and before I knew it, I was ready and it was party time. I knew this was going to be a night to remember.

The whole ride there, I was a nervous wreck! I couldn't believe that I had out so much work into this and it had finally happened the way that I wanted it to happen. Everything was falling in place. I had my WWE contract, my family and friends were all safe and healthy, I had my new house with two new roommates and things were looking pretty interesting with Mr. RKO.

I was broken out of my trance as it was time to walk the red carpet leading into the party. I could see late comers still on the red carpet and security was now moving them along into the party so that I could walk the carpet and take pictures with friends and family.

This was going to be the best night of my life, I could tell.

**---Randy's POV—**

After a while of staying and talking at the Michaels' residence, Chey left.

"Bye guys, I see you later!" she said right before she left.

Not too long after she left, I went to lay out my clothes for the night and I was going to shower.

After taking my shower, Hell, I looked good.

No girl could resist me tonight, and hopefully that girl would be Cheyenne.

Me and Cam drove together and Shawn and Paul drove together. We arrived at out destination soon enough and were moved towards the red carpet

Nice.

Cam told me that they had to wait there for Chey so that they could take family and friend photos so I went inside.

Everything was nice, I saw a lot of people that I recognized and I went over to talk to Ken Anderson, Mr/ Kennedy.

"Hey Ken," I said

"What's up Randy?"

"Nothing much. Um, I was just wondering, what did you get Cheyenne for her birthday." I asked. I wanted to get an idea as to what people were getting her so I wouldn't look too bad.

"I went with something simple and I got her a dress that my wife helped me pick out." He said. "I didn't want to outdo Shawn or Cameron."

"Oh, I don't think you could have. Shawn got her a house" I said, wondering how he would react.

"YOU'RE LYING!! Wow. I thought he was just going to get her a car or something. Something along the lines of normal!" he said, "Why did he have to make it so hard for the rest of us!"

"I don't know, he went all out I guess, it's his baby girl," I replied. I wonder when he was going to ask…

"What did you get her Orton?" he asked

Damn. I had already been getting crap for this from Cam and Ken wasn't going to be any different.

"Nothing, "I said, waiting for the reaction.

'What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I repeated.

"Orton, are you insane! You didn't get her ANYTHING. You are crazy you know you just…."

Ken stopped mid sentence and it sounded like the air was sucked out of the entire place.

I looked around to see what happened and my eyes landed on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She looked amazing. That's when I realized that I was falling for this girl, and I was falling hard.

And there was nothing to pull me back from it now.


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked in the party it seem all eyes was on me. I stopped an took a few pictures with my dad and brother. It looked like everyone from the WWE was there but I was looking for one special person in particular when I saw him a big smile lit my face he looked so good standing in his dress pants and shirt. Dad walked over and looped our arms together as we walked down the steps. All I kept thinking was Chey don't fall don't fall. Once my foot hit the bottom step I breathed of relief. Do you know how embarrassing that would have been if I had fell at my own party!!!. I would of died if that happened. Just then Shae and Dannie Walked up to me.

"So is it how you wanted it to be." Dannie asked with a smile

"Yea its everything I wanted and more guys." I said.

"OMG look at that eye candy over there." Shae said

I looked where she was pointed and it was none other then my brother Cam. That mad me sick a little I always knew she had a crush on him I just couldn't see why.

"EWWW Shae do you have to say stuff like that about my brother." I asked.

"Sorry Chey, but look who cant take there eyes off of you." Shae said

"Yea he's had his eyes on you since you walked in." Dannie said

I looked over and there he was looking at me and for some reason I got shy. I smiled and waved shyly at him. I turned back around and could still feel his eyes on me.

" You guys what should I do." I asked

"Girl go over there and talk to him." Shae said

"Talk about what." I asked

"Girl think of something, anything, I'll go over with you and talk to Cam so you guys can talk." Shae said

"Ok come on then before I change my mind." I said

Shae grabbed me hand and we walked over.

________________________________________________________________________

Randy POV

Ok was she looking at me I looked behind me and there was on one there she had to be looking at me. When she smiled and waved at me my heart started thudding in my chest all I could do was just look at her.

"…….so what do you think I should do." Cam had been asking if he should ask Shae to dance or not but Randy didn't know that.

"Hold on ,what ???" Randy asked

"I said do you think I should asked Shae to dance." Cam said

" Um yea if your into her then go for it man." I said

" Ok I think I will and their on their way over here now." Cam said

I looked up and sure enough she was headed our way. Wow she looked really good the closer she got. She had on this nice form fitting strapless purple and sliver dress. The sliver was really bringing out her eyes, eyes that I could look into for the rest of my life.

Ok snap out of it Randy she's almost here what are you gonna say if she asks about a gift. I asked myself. She was about three feet away from me when all of a sudden Shawn popped out of no where and asking her something

_____________________________________________________________________

Chey's POV

I was almost there just a couple more steps and I would be right in front of Mr. RKO himself. But then out of no where dad pops up and asks me if he could get a father daughter dance before I start to really party. At first I was gonna say no but who was I to deny the guy that raised and brought me a house. So I sucked it up that I wouldn't be able to talk to Randy rite this minute and took my dads out stretch hand and went with him to the dance floor.

After dancing with dad I could see tears in his eyes and I had to ask what was wrong.

"I'm just sad to see my little girl grow up so fast that's all." Dad said

"But dad you know I will always be your little girl." I said

Dad smiled and asked something that caught me off guard. "so what is going on with you and Randy." He asked

"Um I'm not sure I know what you mean dad." I said trying to play dumb

"Don't give me that Chey I see the way you were looking at him, so what's going on." he asked again.

"There is nothing going on dad, I might have a little crush on him." said shyly to my dad I saw no point in lying to him he would just know I was.

"Chey I'm just going to say this you know the type of person Orton is and if he hurts you I will have to hurt him. Ok?" Dad said

"Dad its not like that and yea I do know how he is that's why I'm not gonna act on what I'm feeling."

"Ok just remember what I said if he hurts you I will have to hurt him." Dad said one more time.

I just sighed and shook my head. There was no way I would act on what I was feeling towards Randy he was a playboy plain and simple. I know I cant get involved with him I would just end up with a broken heart. So I was just sticking to some plain old harmless flirting and no one would get hurt.

Paul was on him way over when I noticed that Cam and Shae were on the dance floor dancing they look so good together that I stopped disliking them together as long as they were happy then I would be happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N hey you guys thanks for all the reviews sorry it took so long to post another chapter but it hard to do so with school and everything but I will try to get them up faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**After talking to dad a little more and getting away from Paul as fast as I could I went and talked to some of my other guess they all wish me a happy birthday. As the party was starting to wind down I saw out of the corner of my I that Paul was at the DJ booth, I thought to myself that couldn't be good. Then I saw him walk to wards my dad and said something to him. As I was making my way over to them a song stated to play and I couldn't believe they were going to do this at my party. I started to run to them but it was to late.**

_**Ice ice baby ice ice baby **_

_**Ice ice baby ice ice baby **_

_**Now that the party is jumping with the base kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin' **_

_**Quick to the point to the point no faking **_

_**I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon **_

_**Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble **_

_**I go crazy when I hear a cymbal **_

_**And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo**_

_**I'm on a roll and its time to go solo. . . . . . . . . . **_

**OMG they were in the middle of the dance floor doing the dance in the video. I had to stop them.**

_**. . . . . . . .Ice ice baby Ice ice baby**_

_**Ice ice baby Ice ice baby . . . . . . **_

**I was finally at the DJ booth and I told him to stop the song and put something else on and he did in a hurry. I was so going to pay dad back for this one I just had to thing of something perfect and I will. . . . . . .**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Randy POV**

**When I saw Paul at the DJ Booth I knew that something funny was about to happen to bad Cam and Chey didn't see the humor in their dad and Paul in the middle of the dance floor dancing to Ice Ice Baby.**

**I was at the bar when I saw Chey at the DJ booth I decided that it was time to go talk to her and hopefully get a dance to. I made my way over to her and tapped her shoulder when she turned around all I could do was look at her all train of thought left me.**

**I cleared my throat to buy me time to think of something to say but all I could come up with was "Happy birthday Chey" she looked at me with a smile and said "thanks so how are you enjoying the party."**

"**Um well it was really nice I had a good time seeing everyone from both shows"**

"**Yea that was my dads idea to have every one come you know it was like a birthday/welcome to the business party." **

"**Yea that's right you will be starting soon, you know what you'll be doing or not." I asked**

"**No not yet I find out this Monday." she said with that same smile on her face. I thought to myself I had to talk to Vince about a new angle for me with her in it.**

"**Well while your there don't be a stranger." I said **

**She gave a little giggle and a smile and said "oh I wont be and maybe we can hang out some time"**

**Ok was she just asking to go out with me ME! No that couldn't be happening she was just trying to be friendly that's all it was. But what if it wasn't I decide to joke with her to see what that really meant. **

"**Chey did you just ask me out on a date." I said hoping she would say yea.**

"**Well Mr. Orton I do believe I did." she said with a smirk **

**I had to tell myself not to jump up and down with joy ok Randy get it together **

"**Well I think I might have to take you up on that then." I said calmly **

"**Ok then so I'll see you around." she said right when "Teach Me" by Musiq came on. I knew I had to ask her to dance. The words in the song said everything that I want to tell her but didn't know how so I let Musiq sing it for me and hoped she saw how I felt.**

"**Chey before you go can I have this dance." asked looking her in the eye.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chey's POV**

**When he asked me to dance I couldn't say no. what was I doing I had told my dad I wouldn't act on what I was feeling for Randy but her I was I had asked him out and now he was leading me to the dance floor, but how could I not act on how I feel look at him he is gorgeous.**

**With my arms wrapped around his neck and his hand on my hips we slowly dance to the music.**

_**I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry**_

_**Work till you tired(yeah) got to provide(yeah)**_

_**Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means**_

_**(and give you the things that you need, baby)**_

_**Our relationship is(suffering) trying to give you (what I never had)**_

_**You say I don't know to love you baby**_

_**Well I say show me the way **_

_**I keep my feelings(deep inside I)**_

_**Shadow them (with my pride eye)**_

_**I'm trying desperately baby just work with me.**_

**As the song continued we stared into one another's eyes.**

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involved**_

_**Teach me, show me how to love **_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involver**_

_**Teach me, how to love.**_

**Staring in his eyes and listening to the word of the song was just to intense so I laid my head on his chest and finished enjoying our dance. **

_**I was always taught to be strong**_

_**Never let them think you care at all**_

_**Let no one get close to me**_

_**Before (you and me)**_

_**I den' shared things wit chu girl about my past**_

_**That id never tell to anyone else(no)**_

_**Just keep it to myself(yes)**_

_**Girl, I know I lack affection and expressing my feeling**_

_**It took me a minute to come and admit but **_

_**See im really try'na (change now)**_

_**I'm tryin desperately baby please work with me.**_

**It was like we were in our own little world. Not caring what anyone else was doing just paying attention to each other. **

**But what she didn't know was there was a pair of eyes on them staring at her with disdain **

_**Teach me how to love **_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involved **_

_**Teach me, show me how to love**_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involved**_

_**Teach me, how to love**_

_**Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you)**_

_**And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do)**_

_**Teach me how to show it and show me how to love you baby**_

_**(teach me please just show me yeah)**_

_**Cause' I'm (willing)**_

_**To let go of my fears girl I'm serious**_

_**About all that I've said**_

_**Girl I wanna love you with all my heart**_

_**Baby show me where to start**_

_**Teach me how to love **_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involved **_

_**Teach me, show me how to love**_

_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**_

_**Teach me how to love**_

_**How I can get my emotions involved**_

_**Teach me, how to love**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**Randy POV**

**As the song ended I knew it was the right time I just had to do it even if it got me killed later on. I pulled back from her, looked her right in the eye, lightly caressed her cheek and leaned down and softly kissed her plumped lips.**

**It was one of those kisses that lets you know this is the person that I was put here for. After a moment or two she started to kiss back and it left me breathless. **

**I pulled back so both of use wouldn't die from lack of oxygen and looked in her eyes once more all I could see was want and need.**

"**lets get out of here" I said just above a whisper….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long to upload but It's worth it. I wanted to upload yesterday but the Document Manager was down ): **

**But…now it works!!**

**So, here we go!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cheyenne's POV**

I woke up the next morning trying to piece together the events from last night. These are the only things I remember:

The party was AMAZING

I got to see everybody from all the WWE brands.

I got to dance with my dad (AWW)

Randy kissed me.

…Wait. That's right. RANDY KISSED ME!! Wow… I never knew how much I had been waiting for him to kiss me until it actually happened. His lips, OMG. It's not fair that he held out on me like that. I'm still on a high.

Well, since I'm on this high I better get in the shower. Today is supposed to be my first day of training and I know that my dad is going to have me working hard. I've worked out with my dad before but that was just for fun. Well, as fun as ABSOLUTE TORTURE could be.

I got out of the shower and went into my room and put on my clothes. I was wearing gray sweatpants and a yellow tank top. I know yellow, right? What? Don't judge me.

I ran downstairs, deciding to grab a quick bite to eat before I left, and I saw Shae sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal. She must have gotten in late because she looked exhausted. It is so like her to get in so late and get up at 7:00 am.

"Hey," she said to me when she looked up and saw me there. "Isn't today a wonderful day, actually everyday is a wonderful, perfect, fantastic day!!" She was creeping me out with this; this is not normal behavior for her…unless.

"Somebody had a little too much fun with someone else's brother last night didn't we?" I said as I grabbed some grapes from the fruit bowl in front of her.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" she asked, blushing, might I add.

"You're being creepy with kindness Shae, It's painfully obvious." I responded. "Even though I'll regret saying this later, tell me everything that happened."

"Well, we danced and he was a complete gentleman. He made me laugh and we just sat down and just talked the whole night. Did you ever know your brother was so amazing?" She said

Wait…we're talking about the same Cameron Cade Michaels here right. The same Cameron who strapped ALL of my Barbies to one of the rockets he got for Christmas and shot them off of a mountain when we were on vacation!! What, I was 4, I hold grudges. Even though my and I brother fight, I wasn't going to kill her buzz so I just went along with it.

"Nope, never knew, I guess he is pretty awesome when you think about it," I said shoving grapes in my mouth to keep from laughing at that statement.

"Yea so, where are you going at 7:00 in the morning?" She asked me

"Today is my first day of training. Not only is it with my dad, but this time Paul's joining us. I'm going to be sore, have an ice bath ready for me when I get back." I said as I grabbed my keys to get ready to head out of the door. "Bye Shae" I said running out the door.

"Bye Chey, good luck with the guys." I heard her respond from the kitchen.

I jumped into my car, started the ignition and I was on my way to Gold's Gym.

**Randy's POV **

Wow. Last night was amazing.

Well, part of it was.

I mean, I kissed Chey. Yes! It finally happened, jump for joy!

But, I forgot that

We were in public

People were watching us.

I was staying in her father's house.

Yeah, Shawn is PRETTY strict with his daughter. I learned that the hard way.

When I arrived at Shawn's house, he was sitting, in the living room, in the dark, apparently waiting for me.

"Hello Orton," he said when I walked through the door.

Damn.

"Hey Shawn," I said.

"Had a good time tonight, huh?" He asked, I knew exactly where this was going. He saw me and Chey. Crap.

"Yeah, the party was great I had a real-"I was stopped mid-sentence

"Cut the crap Orton, I saw you with my daughter." Shawn said. "I'm warning you, stay away from my daughter Orton. She's young and she's going to follow her heart and not her head. I don't want you to influence her decisions about you and as long as I'm walking God's green earth, you WILL NOT hurt my daughter. Am I understood?"

I told him ok and even this morning, things were awkward. Shawn was very silent and no one was aware of the conversation Shawn and I had last night and everybody went on like nothing happened. Every time Cam or Paul brought up what happened between Cheyenne and I last night, I could see Shawn tense up or clench his fists.

I couldn't believe it; he seriously thought I was going to hurt his daughter. What Shawn didn't know and whether he believed or not;

I was madly and helplessly in love with his daughter.

**Cheyenne's POV**

I reached the gym at about 8:15 after stopping at 7 Eleven for a doughnut.

What? With the strict superstar diet, it was probably the last time in a long time that I would have one!!

When I pulled up to the gym I saw that the entrance was swarming with fans. The gym had to be shut down because everyone would just LOVE to work out with THE Shawn Michaels and THE Triple H.

Hey, better them than me.

I had to be escorted through the big crowd and I saw a couple of cute kids in the crowd as well as teens, people my age and even people older than my dad and Paul.

When I got inside, my dad and Paul were goofing off and laughing like everything was normal and there wasn't more screaming at the front entrance than I thought humanly possible! Yea, but this probably happened everyday to WWE superstars. Hmm… I wonder if this would end up happening to me.

Would I be a heel, a face? Would I be a valet or just a diva? Wow, I can't wait to find out. The only problem was, Stephanie like to keep suspense going, that's what happens when you wrote scripts for a living. She said she'd call me when she was ready to hold the meeting. Thanks Steph, the anticipation builds.

"Hey Chey, are you ready?" Paul said, TRYING to be funny, not succeeding because I was, in fact, not ready, which is a CRIME in their minds, understandably.

"No Paul, I'm not ready. I wanna go home and go back to sleep but no, I'm here so I have to be ready, whether I want to or not," I said, still a little grumpy, I needed some coffee.

"Um, ok Chey, When would you rather fit us into your schedule," My dad said, knowing I didn't have a choice and making me think I hurt him in some way.

Darn, he knows me buttons.

"Now dad, I'm ready. What are we gonna do today." I said "Oh and, please go easy on me. First day guys, I haven't been training for over 20 years, sorry."

"We're gonna go easy on you, we planned a simple workout and we're starting off with simple cardio. Think you can handle that sweetheart?" My dad said

"Yeah dad, I can try," I replied

I'm not going to bore you with the details of the workout but it wasn't as intense as I thought it was going to be. Sure it was hard, but not intense.

Trust me, if you've ever trained with Paul, My dad or both. You would've expected more than this.

We continued working out for about 3 hours and then…things became interesting.

More interesting than I was hoping for today.

"So Chey, what went on with you and Orton last night?" My dad asked. Paul shot him a warning glance and my dad shot him an 'I got this, back off' look

Uh oh, I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it now.

"Nothing much dad, friendly conversation and we had a really great time." I replied

"Yea, a little more fun than I would've bargained for Chey," My dad said "You got besides yourself kissing Orton."

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked him. Now I was a little upset. The last time I checked, I was an adult and I could date who I wanted to. Not that me and Randy are dating….you know

"You heard me Chey, Orton's trouble and I don't want you dating him."

"What?! You can't tell me who I can and cannot date. Are you crazy?" Right then and there, my dad stopped spotting Paul and he looked like he was dying on the bench.

"What did you just say to me Chey?" My dad asked. Now, I've only seen my dad ACTUALLY angry a couple of times, this being one of them and you did not want to be in his line of fire when he was angry and right now, I was the bullseye.

Paul got free from under the weight, eventually, and shot me a look that showed me that my dad meant serious business but I didn't care now, he thought he controlled me. And he didn't.

"I'm telling you dad, that if I want to date Randy, I will and you'll have no say in the matter because frankly, it's none of your business." I knew I got him there and I was ready for anything, well, almost anything he could shoot at me.

"Chey, I think you've gotten the roles mixed up. I'm the parent and you're the child. Granted you are now legally an adult but you are still my daughter." My dad said.

"Yeah, you're right, you're absolutely right. I am an adult and I know what I'm doing with Randy. I'm not moving too fast, I'm not some stupid little girl dad, you know that."

"No, I don't know that. You're making a dumb decision right now. You don't know what you're doing. I know better than anyone else what's best for my daughter, you don't even know this time. I'm right and your wrong Chey, deal with it"

"I don't know what's best for me dad. I DON'T KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME?!?! Are you insane? You think you know EVERYTHING. Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe I should live my own life for a little while dad huh did you eve—"

"No I didn't and I don't want to. I was a guy that age and I know what he has on his mind. He's a playboy. I'm around him 24/7, not you. You don't know the first thing about the man. He's not what makes you happy."

"Well did you ever stop and think that maybe Randy does make me happy dad? Did you?"

With that, I stormed out of the gym. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from my dad. He was always the person I could go to for anything I needed and now he was against me. He wasn't on my side anymore.

He raised me, he was my rock and now I saw that if I wanted to find real love in Randy, I had to break away from my dad.

For a while.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLIDAY SURPRISE !!

Sorry it took so long to update. Jobs, ugh!!

But, the more time, THE LONGER THE CHAPTER !! Yay !

Anyway, Here we go…again !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Cheyenne's POV---**

I was really trying to hold it together until I got in the house.

Was my dad right about the whole Randy thing?

He is one of the most known play boys in the WWE. But somewhere in my heart, I know he's not playing me.

Or is it just that I want to think he's not.

Right as I thought that, I was pulling into my drive way. I could see that Shae's car was gone, I wonder if Dannie went with her. I got out of my car and headed to the door. When I went in, I called out to see if anyone was in there and Dannie answered back. She came down the stairs and took one look at me and asked me what was wrong.

That's all it took and I broke down. I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Was I making a big mistake by letting Randy get too close to me?

I told Dannie everything that happened between me and my dad that morning.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked her

"Seriously Chey, I can't tell you how to feel, and neither can your dad. Follow what you think is right."

I hate when she goes all psychologist on me.

But I knew she was right.

**---Randy's POV---**

After I came from the gym, I headed back to Shawn's to see if Cam wanted to go grab so lunch. When I got there he was in the entertainment room with Shae watching some chick flick. Man, he must have it bad. I went to take a quick shower and change. After I got out, I decided to give Chey a call and see what she was up to.

As I waited for her to pick up a thought occurred to me, were we together now? Was she just in the heat of the moment last night? Will she still feel the same---

"Hello" Chey said

"Um, hey Chey. What's going on?" I asked. I could hear in her voice that something was wrong. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Nothing much Randy, I'm just sitting at home. What are you up to today?" She asked me.

"That's actually why I'm calling you," I said "I don't have anything to do today until around 4 and I was wondering if you would want to get some coffee or something with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date Orton?" She asked

"If that's you want me to be doing, then sure." I knew I got her there. She was stumped.

"Uh huh so, I know where your house is so I'll be there in an hour. Is that ok?" I asked her

"Sure, I'll be ready," she said. "See you in an hour Randy."

"See you Chey," I said as we both hung up.

Wow. I couldn't believe it. I was going on my first date with my dream girl

Hopefully it's going to be one of many more dates to come.

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

I think I'm actually going to take Dannie's advice for once, I'm gonna follow how I feel.

That's why I decided to go out with Randy.

I mean, I figured I was going to have some fun today, if anything.

I had to get out of this slump I mean for goodness sake; I was eating a Triple Chocolate Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

I was supposed to be getting ready for my date with Randy, but I was procrastinating, like always.

Ugh, I feel sticky, I gotta go shower.

**--Randy's POV—**

I was nervous, who am I kidding, I was BEYOND nervous. All the way to Chey's house, I was adjusting my shirt and making sure that I looked nice, even though it was just coffee.

I pulled up to Chey's house about 15 minutes before I said I was going to be here. I decided to knock on the door anyway.

"Hey Randy," Dannie said. "You're early."

"Yea, sorry. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Chey's getting ready; I'll go tell her you're here."

"Ok, thanks Dannie."

"No problem Randy."

She led me into the house; it was a pretty nice house. She took me into the living room and told me I could get comfortable on the couch until Chey was ready.

It only took about 5 minutes until Chey came downstairs.

We were only going out to get coffee and she outdid herself

She was wearing a fitting black knit dress that came mid-thigh and had her hair in a ponytail.

She looked…beautiful!

"You ready to go Randy?" Chey asked.

"Um…um…yea…of course, let's go,' I said stumbling for words.

"Ok," she said giggling. She was really cute when she giggled, it showed her dimples.

**--Cheyenne's POV—**

We drove to Café 818, a small place that I go late at night when I need to think. I soon found out that Randy was a fan of, what I thought, was my little secluded coffee shop but apparently, Randy knew about it too.

We walked into the café and Randy took me to what he said was his regular table and then he got up to get the coffee.

I just got a simple coffee with French Vanilla cream and a piece of coffee cake, that Randy kept finding amusement in taking pieces from.

We sat and talked about EVERYTHING. We talked for hours. I loved how I could just get so caught up with his stories and just him in general.

We talked about the WWE, what it would be like on tour and he also went into detail about who to stay away from in the business. He told me he'd take me under his wing and show me some more wrestling movies that my dad might not know but I wouldn't DARE test my dad's wrestling knowledge.

After a while of more talk about each other, I completely forgot that the production meeting was at 3 and it was already 2:37.

"Oh my goodness, Randy! We have to go," I said

He was taken aback by this but quickly regained his composure when he also realized the time.

We were both asked to attend the production meeting today. That's what made me more nervous. If me and Randy would be together in any angle in the WWE, it wouldn't be good because Randy was a heel, I was afraid my dad, uncle Paulie, or I would have to fight him.

If we do, anywhere but the face, I like the face.

It's a good thing that the arena wasn't that far away.

We got there at 2:56, which means we still had to run to the meeting room.

We got there to find Paul, my dad, Steph, Cam, and this girl that gave me a stare that felt all too familiar.

Everybody looked like they had the same thought, why was Mr. RKO's hand on my lower back.

We have some explaining to do.

"Sorry we're late," I said. Steph gave Randy a look and gave me a warning look. I knew I was going to get a full on Steph lecture the minute we got out of this meeting. Ugh.

"It's ok guys, take your respective seats," Steph said.

Surprisingly, my seat was next to Paul and not my dad. Paul knew I needed my space for a while. I loved when we silently connected this way.

I sat down right across from Randy and the meeting began.

We went through what would be happening for the next couple of months; the PPVs and all the RAW shows in between.

Turns out, my paranoid thoughts had come true. Paul, my dad, and I would make up the new DX. At first, I would debut as just HBK's daughter and act as a valet getting involved when necessary in some matches and shooting a few backstage segments with my dad and Paul. We would share a rivalry with Randy and my brother; New Age,

My debut and the RAW shows in between would result in a match at No Mercy to combine the two Tag Team Championships and make a Unified championship. Paul and my dad held the World Tag Team Championship and New Age held the WWE Tag Team Championships.

That just left me to ask…

"How will I fit into the rivalry?"

"Good question Cheyenne, that's why Ms. Keibler is here."

Oh, that's where I knew her from. Randy and her had this on screen thing a while ago. Good thing it was only scripted. I don't remember anything about them having off screen chemistry.

He didn't seem to be giving her any extra attention. As a matter of fact, he was looking straight at me.

Awe!

"Stacy has been resigned to the WWE solely for this storyline; she'll act as your equal only she will be a heel. You too will also share matches and a separate rivalry later on after the rivalry has grown on. You will fight for the Women's Championship."

"Ok, sounds good," I said.

"Yea," Stacy said, giving me this weird look like we were sworn enemies already.

Randy looked tense, I'll have to ask him more about Stacy a little later.

"Ok guys, that's it, you can go. Thank you for your time. " Stephanie said dismissing us.

I was still giving my dad the silent treatment; I was trying to get myself together. Paul saw this, and as soon as it looked like he was going to come talk to me, he pulled him away.

Thanks Paul, I just needed some time to organize my thoughts.

As soon as I got out into the hallway, Randy pulled me back to talk to me in private so that we wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves.

"So, I had fun just talking and getting to know you, we should definitely do that again sometime. Hopefully sometime soon?"

"Randy, is this you asking me out on another date?" I asked, he was adorable when he was nervous.

"Uh, yea, it is. So, how about it?"

Between the warning glances from Steph and the arguments between me and my dad, I was starting to think that maybe I should make some room between Randy and I.

I did say maybe.

"Yea Randy, it'll be fun"

"Good, see you around Michaels'

"Bye Orton"

Before I had the chance to walk away, Stephanie was right behind me.

Stephanie had definitely taken on the motherly role in my life. I needed one and she did a pretty darn good job.

Her downfall? She was EXTRMEMLY overprotective. Just like my dad. But, more reasonable.

"Chey, I don't want to see you get hurt and I've seen many people get hurt by Randy, "she said.

I wasn't sure if, she talked to my dad, she was just being overprotective or she really meant it.

"It's ok Steph, I know, my dad already gave the lecture on how Randy was a playboy. "

"I know sweetie but, did you stop to think that for once, your dad knows best?"  
"Steph, not you too! Just trust that I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to ruin my life. Randy and I are just friends!"

I had to walk away. I love Stephanie with all my heart but I just can't take it. She was against me, my dad was against me. It felt like everything was falling apart.

Why couldn't they just trust that I knew what I was doing!

I knew what I was doing…or at least I thought I did.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

"Paul why did you pull me away I need to talk to Chey."

"No you don't want to talk to her you just want to tell her what she can and cant do in her life. Shawn you need to back off a little and give her sometime she'll come to you when she's ready to talk ." Paul said to Shawn.

"Paul stay out of this man this is between me and MY daughter . Did you see her with Orton when she came in him with his hands on her like that I wanted to jump out of my seat and beat that punks ass." Shawn said

"Look Shawn I know she's your daughter but have you given a thought to the fact that she is a grown woman now and you can't protect her forever you have to let go sometime man besides Orton really seems like he likes her." Paul said

"Yea right you know how he is Paul and he is a really good actor. But maybe your right I'll back off for now but I swear if he hurts her Paul I will hurt him and that's a promise." Shawn said walking to his dressing room.

________________________________________________________________________

Mean while Chey's P.O.V

I was almost out the door to the arena when someone stopped me I turned and to my surprise it was Cam. I went to speak and tell him that I was not in the mood for games now when he stopped me and said.

"Chey I heard what happened with you and dad are you ok."

"Yea Cam I'll be ok its just that everyone's tell me that spending time with Randy is a mistake that he will only hurt me in the end because of his playboy ways. What do you think am I making a mistake." I had to ask he was Randy's best friend if anyone new Randy Orton it was my brother.

Cam sighed before he said "look Chey Randy is a playboy" That was something I didn't want to here I guess everyone was right. "But he really likes you I would know he talks about you all the time. If I had to say anyone person to get Randy to stop being a playboy it would be you Chey. And if you really like him then I say go for it kid." Cam said given his sister a hug.

The last thing Cam said had me shocked Randy really liked me and he talked about me to my brother this is just to surreal Cam thought I would be the one to change Randy wow that was a lot to take in.

Wait was Cam and I having a friendly brother sister moment I could remember one of these since we were little and he would beat up anyone that talked bad to me.

I really missed these moments

I pulled back and looked up at him and said "he really talks about me"

"Yea but don't tell him I told you that"

"Don't worry Cam I wont tell him and thanks for telling me it really help with all the questions going on in my head. At least with Randy"

"So what are you going to do about dad" Cam asked

"I'm not sure yet I'll give him some time and then try and talk to him in a couple of days." I said

"Ok good luck with that you know how he can be when he thinks he's right"

"Oooh do I know" I said with a shake of the head.

________________________________________________________________________

Randy P.O.V

Wow I have another date with Chey man my day cant get any better I was on my way to find Cam so I could talk to him about some things but as soon as I turned the corner I ran into some and they fell back I went to reach to them but when I saw how it was I pulled back and they fell with a thud on the floor. It was Stacy.

I said I was sorry and started to walk away when she called my name. I turned back to see what she wanted

"Yea what do you want Stacy"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy we'll be working together again you know just like the old days" she said with a sly smile on her lips.

That smile made Randy sick to his stomach he knew what she meant when she said "working together like the old day" But Randy had to set her straight now so she wouldn't get any ideas he didn't want her anymore he only want one girl and she was not it.

"Look Stacy its not going to be like the old days at all ok I'm different no we'll only be co-workers this time you know with out the sex involved I'm sort of going out with Chey now and I really like her and I don't want anything to get in the way with us you know."

"Ooh ok Randy I get it you must really like this girl then" Stacy said with a Fake smile

"Yea your right I do really like her so you understand that things cant be like the old days" I asked to make sure she got the message.

"Of course I do but we can still be friends right" Stacy said already making plains to get him to be with her.

"Um… yea… I guess we can" I said a little unsure of that

"Ok I hope you the best with her then" she lied She wanted him and she was going to have him.

"Thanks…I got to go see you around" I said in a hurry to get away form her.

It is going to be so wired working with her again I cant believe they brought her back after all this time. But as long and Chey were ok then I wont have to worry about her. I still have to fine Cam he might he in Catering I thought and went off to see if I was right . Sure enough I was he was sitting with Paul and they were talking about something hopefully not about me. I'm just not that lucky because as I got to the table I heard Paul say my name. I didn't even have to ask to know what they were talking about. Me and Chey. Way couldn't everyone give us a break the were going to end it before it even started with everything they were probably telling her about me. Didn't they know I would never hurt her.

"Hey guys what's up" I said sitting in the seat next to Cam

"Nothing much Orton" Paul said

"Hey Cam I need to talk to you about something you got a minute" I asked

"Yea sure, Paul see you later man"

"Bye kid" Paul said " Randy come her a sec, look I know you like Chey and all But if you hurt her you know you got 3 beatings coming your way right. I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing her or any thing because she's grown and can make her on decision. I'm just saying be careful ok." Paul said

"Don't worry Paul I wont hurt her I like her to much to do that and thanks for not getting involved." I said glad that someone was staying out of what me and Chey were doing.

"Don't thank me yet Orton, just remember what I said be careful." Paul said walking away.

"Ok Randy what did you want to talk about" Cam said

"Um I wanted to ask you were what does Chey like to do as far as going out and stuff like that." I asked

"Um… Randy I really don't know man just take her to a nice restaurant or something." Cam said a little uneasy seeing as though he was telling his friend were to take his baby sister out that just was not right in his book for many reasons.

"You sure man?" I asked

"Look Randy this is making me a little uncomfortable," Cam said

"Ok, I could see how it would. It's just that I'm a little nervous, you know how much I like her Cam." I said

"Yea, I know. Well, my sister's not the type to fall for a flashy guy, she'll appreciate anything if you mean it, I hope that helps you. " Cam said

"Yea, thanks man, I really appreciate it, I hope everything goes well."

"Your welcome Randy. You're my boy but remember, she is my baby sister. "

"I know Cam, thanks. I have to go, see you later, I'm gonna go talk to Chey."

"Bye Randy," Cam said. " See you later."

A/N Hey everybody i would just like to say thanks to all the great review yo have given us so far and i wold like to ask that you keep them coming. i also like to say that we are sorry that it is taking so long to update but we are getting them up as fast as we can so please dont give up on us :)


	11. Chapter 11

-- Chey's POV --

After having that brother sister talk with Cam I decided to go outside and get some fresh air and think about everything that Cam told me.

It was a lot to take in. Now, I had an idea about how Randy felt about me. I can't lie, I felt special. Randy Orton, THE playboy might change… for ME. I couldn't believe it. I felt like maybe I could really let my guard down around Randy. But, I still didn't want t be hurt.

As I was standing there, I saw a bunch of superstars and divas exit the arena. Some of them looked my way and others I wish wouldn't have.

For instance, Ted DiBiase.

He is one narcissistic, arrogant ass.

"Hey, you look better than anything else around here, you must be the new diva that everybody is talking about."

"Uh, I don't know whether to say yes or pull out my mace."

"Well, you could pull out your cell phone and take my number." he said

"Ted, don't scare the poor girl, you sound desperate." said another voice that was later identified as Stacy Keibler's

"She just got signed, don't run her away." she said

"Stacy, you're being a cock blocker, go away."

"Well Ted, if you want her number so bad, go ask Shawn … her father."

"See you around guys." Ted said booking out of there, running straight to his rental car.

"I see you get around fast huh Michaels." Stacy said "I'm Stacy Keibler, but you probably already know that."

"Uh, yea. I know who you are, and I'm Cheyenne or Chey, Michaels is my father."

"Yea, sure. Uh, I see you were going to give your number to DiBiase, huh? What would Randy think." Stacy said with a smirk that DEFINED an ulterior motive. I would know.

"No, I wasn't going to give Ted my number and, what do you mean what would Randy think.

"Well, you know guys can be, jealous and jumping to conclusions. It's sad, really."

"Why would Randy be jealous if I had Ted's number. It's not like we're going out or anything."

"Oh, really. That's not what I heard but, If he's single then maybe we could pick up where we left off before I left."

Randy didn't tell me about him and Stacy having something, why would he hide that from me. We're not dating though, I said it myself. Why should I care? It's none of my business, right? Then why do I feel betrayed.

"Ok, um. Nice talking to you Stacy, See you in the ring."

"Ok, see you Michaels."

"Bye Stacy."

Talk about awkward.

-- Randy's POV --

I was walking everywhere trying to find Cheyenne but when I finally decided to leave and go to her house, I found her standing outside, but I also found Stacy, talking to her.

Uh oh, they were talking.

I was a little too late though, Stacy was walking my way, away from Chey.

Unfortunately, she stopped right in front of me.

"Hey Randy, I just talked to Cheyenne, she's sweet. Don't mess this one up." she said putting her hand on my chest.

It seemed a little weird but maybe me and Stacy could be friends after all.

No, won't let Stacy get the best of me.. Again. I got to keep my guard up around her.

-- Chey's POV--

It looks like they have chemistry. Randy didn't exactly object to her touching him like that. Maybe they did have something going on. I didn't want to believe it, but it looks like I have to.

Randy could have told me about Stacy, I'm not one to judge. He can trust me. Can I trust him? With her anyway. This was my time to ask, he was right in front of me.

Damn it, he was talking

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"I was asking what you and Stacy were talking about."

Why did he ask that, was he afraid that Stacy told me something he didn't want me to find out?

"Nothing much. She came over and got rid of Ted when he was being a little too headstrong.

"Uh, Ted. Ted DiBiase."

"Yea, what do you know about him."

"He's a playboy, you should probably stay away from him."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"Yea, I guess it is" Randy said laughing.

That led to an awkward silence. Which led to an awkward situation.

Paul, Cam, and my dad walked out of the arena.

My dad looked over and I swear he shot daggers at Randy and when he looked at me, his features fell and he looked heartbroken. I should probably turn around before I run over to them and hug him with all my might begging him for forgiveness.

Thankfully, It was Cam to the rescue, he turned dad around and keep walking him to his car.

--Randy POV--

This was vary uncomfortable

Shawn was looking at me like I had killed his puppy. Man if looks could kill I'm for sure I would be dead right now.

But what was worse was that Chey thought of me as a playboy. I'm not surprised with everyone telling her to not get involved with me why wouldn't she think that.

I'm just going to work harder to show her that I'm not what everyone thinks I am. Maybe now was a good time to ask her out. I mean I could get started on proving to her that I just want to be with he and no one else.

I cleared my throat to try and get her attention when she turned back to me I just had to smile she was just so….wow. That's the only word that comes to mind when I see her.

"Um I was looking for you to ask if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." I ask

"Umm I'm not sure"

"Why not Chey we had a good time today rite" I ask not sure why she was hesitant all of a sudden.

"Yea we did have fun today but…"

"But what Chey."

" Its nothing. We can go out to dinner."

"Um are you sure I don't want to pressure you into anything"

"Yea I'm sure. So where are you taking me Mr. Orton. I hope its some where nice" Chey said teasingly.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see" I teased back.

"Um ok then Mr. Secretive."

"Ok I'll pick you up around. lets say 8"

"Ok see you then Randy." She said walking away.

"Hey Chey"

"Yea"

"Dress casually ok" I said with a little smirk.

A/N hey guys 2 chapters in one day hopefully we can keep this up and not have you guys wait so long. But I hope you like what your reading so far and please keep reviewing we really appreciate them J


	12. Chapter 12

-- Chey's POV --

When I got home it was already 6:00.

I went in the house and found that Shae and Dannie were already at home. Dannie was in the kitchen, as always, and Shae was in the mirror, her best friend. I needed help. I didn't know what "casual" meant.

"Guys, what does dress casual mean?" I said

"Um, it depends. Did a girl ask you to dress casual or did your boy toy ask you." Shae said

"Randy asked me, not my boy toy. I think you guys are enjoying this a little bit too much," I said

"Well then, you should dress casual, like he said," Dannie said.

"Dannie, that didn't help. I just asked you what casual should be. Jeans and a t-shirt or a dress or what?" I said

"Well, if it's Randy, you have to look good but not like you're trying to look good. A pair of jeans, a dressy top and a pair of wedges, that should be good,"

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go get ready."

I went straight upstairs and got into the shower to get ready for my date with Randy. I was a little hesitant at first about going out with Randy at first because of what Stacy said. I didn't know if I was being used and I didn't know if their apparent off and on relationship was off or on. Was Randy playing me like everybody had warned me he was going to. Well, for now, I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. I'll just ask him more about him and Stacy over dinner.

When I got out of the shower and was done getting ready it was already 7:55 and my doorbell rung.

He was early, It was cute.

But, my guard was still up

-- Randy's POV--

I left the arena shortly after I asked Chey to go to dinner and headed back to my hotel room. I thought I'd better check into a hotel, it was getting tense at Shawn's house and Shawn didn't exactly love the fact that I was trying to get to know his daughter more. Why did people think I only had sex on the brain.

When I got to the hotel, there were fans. They must have found out where we were staying. They always do. I decided to go through the parking lot to get to my room.

I got upstairs while only getting noticed by a couple of people.

I went right into my room and jumped in the shower

It only took me 30mins to get ready that was the fastest I had ever shower and dress. With it only being 6:45 when I was ready I had a lot of time on my hands to think of where I was going to take Chey. Because when I told her it was surprised I had no idea where we would go. I wanted to take her somewhere nice but Cam had said she's not into the whole flashy thing. So I decided to call Cam and see where her favorite place to go was.

As I waited for Cam to pick up I jammed to our theme song on his call back tunes

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me, they understand_

_They talk to me _

_You got rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But rules start getting brok---_

"What do you want Orton?" Cam said

"Why does your family love to call me Orton? I thought as your best friend, I'd deserve Randy." I said

"Fine, hello Randall." Cam said. Smartass

"Orton's better. Anyway, I called to ask you where your sister's favorite place to eat was."

"Randall, do you know what I'm doing right now," Cam said

"Playing with yourself?"

"No ass face, I'm thinking. About Shae, you're trying to get your girl, I'm trying to get mine."

"Oh, you are whipped, she's got you exploring new activities !"

"What's the new activity?" Cam asked

"Thinking," I said with a chuckle. Well, it was new.

"See jackass, this is why I'm your only friend. I put up with your bullshit. Bye Orton."

Cam hung up. I loved making him angry, it was fun.

I decided to call him back. ,

"What do you want Randy"

"Come on man just tell me where she likes to eat, and I'll leave you alone." I said serious this time.

"Ok ok she likes Olive Garden."

"Ok thanks man good luck with the whole Shae thing." I said and hung up I had to get ready to leave. I grabbed my key card, keys, and wallet before leaving out.

When I got there I checked the time I was a little early it was around 7:50. By the time I got the nerve to get out the car it was 5mins to 8. I knocked on the door and only had to wait for like a minute before the door was open and I saw Chey. Its like every time I see her she gets more more beautiful. All she had on was a simple pair of jeans and a shirt and she took my breath away.

"Hey I know I'm a little early but it looks like your ready." I said

"Yea I'm ready. So you still no going to tell me where we're going." she asked coming out the door.

"Nope" I said with a smile

"Ok I guess I'm just going to have to trust you then"

"Don't worry you'll like it" I said opening the door for her. She smiled at me as she got in. As I drove we chatted about nothing in particular just making small talk. When we got there I took a chance to hold her hand. She looked at me and smiled. Ok I guess that was a good sign.

"Olive Garden is my favorite restaurant, good choice Orton."

"Yea, thanks. I thought you'd like it." I said.

"Yea, it was my mom's favorite and dad used to bring us here every year on her birthday." she said with a sad smile

-- Chey's POV --

When we where seated every thing that was told to me by my dad about my mom came back to me I missed her so much even though I didn't know her. I always wished that I could of met her and deep down I always felt that it was my fault that she wasn't here with us. Even though dad said it wasn't I know it is. One tear slide down my cheek and I tried to wipe it away before Randy would see. I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to be here, but I wasn't fast enough and he asked "Chey what's wrong"

I had never really talked to anyone about my mom before except for dad and that was different he would know how I felt, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it with anyone let alone Randy.

"Hey Chey what's wrong" Randy asked again with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing"

"Yes there is you can tell me we're friends right and friends tell each other stuff so tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Randy said with a small smile

That just crushed me even more he looked at me as a friend I was hoping we could be more but I guess he doesn't want that and before I could stop it I heard myself saying "just friends"

Hey everybody thanks for all the great reviews and for still reading even though it is taking us a little long to write this story then we expected.. While I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let us know what you think J


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Ok, we don't mean to toot our own horns but…

BEST. CHAPTER. YET

Read on and see why.

**--Chey's POV—**

I could tell he heard what I said just by the look on his face.

Ok Chey, now it's time to think of how to get out of this without looking like a hopeless damsel in distress.

Let me get this straight first, all he wanted to be was friends, I can do that but if that's true, why did he kiss me on my birthday. Well, it doesn't matter now.

**--Randy's POV—**

Friends, I thought that was good. That wasn't pushing it too much. I wasn't coming on too strong, at least I had hoped I wasn't

I'm an idiot.

I hurt her and she was already crying. I just wanted to let her know that she could tell me anything. Now I'm sending her mixed signals. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea; I wanted to be ANYTHING more than just friends.

**--Chey's POV—**

Now he's sending me these mixed signals.

I wonder if he knew he was hurting me the way he was.

I think he did, he looked a little hurt, it's been quiet for a while, I'll just go ahead and make the best of this night, I'll lighten up the mood.

It was getting a little bit awkward.

"It's nothing Randy, don't worry about me. Let's just enjoy dinner."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was so unbelievably sweet; I was very appreciative of that. Maybe I should just tell him. No, I think that would cause other drama and unnecessary pressure on an unofficial relationship.

Ugh, I hate being lost.

"Yea, I'm sure Randy, thanks." I said smiling; I didn't want this night to turn out disastrous.

**--Randy's POV—**

Sometimes, I just wanted to know what was on her mind.

Like now.

I can obviously see that something's bothering her, but she won't tell me what. Maybe she didn't trust me.

Well, I would make sure she did by the end of the night.

She broke me out of my trance looking at me with her big blue eyes, they killed me every time.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you," I said

"I was asking you what you were ordering." She asked. I noticed that she hadn't even looked at her menu; I guess she didn't have to at this point. She's probably been here a lot.

"Um, I'm not sure. What do you recommend Ms. Michaels?" I asked. At least I could get her to laugh

She did

"Well, Mr. Orton, I would recommend the Chicken Scampi, that's what Cam always gets and judging the closeness between you guys' appetite, I'm guessing you'll like it too," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for your opinion Ms. Michaels, I think I will get that, it does look pretty good." I said. "What are you gonna get?"

"I don't know, probably just the same thing I get all the time; the Braised Beef & Tortelloni. It's my favorite." She said.

"Oh, sounds good. Wow, you are a Texan through and through."

"Yep Orton, and don't you forget it." She said winking at me.

"I won't Michaels, I won't"

Just then the waitress came to our table and she was looking straight at…me with eyes I recognized all too well.

A Flirt

Crap.

**--Chey's POV—**

The waitress showed up and…

Ugh, she was a flirty waitress, perfect.

Well, I can't lie, I was expecting this. Randy's VERY far from unattractive

"Hi, my name is Sara. I'll be your waitress tonight, are you guys ready to order?" she said

I don't know why she said you guys, she was only looking at Randy, and we both knew that.

"Yes, we are thank you. Um, Chey, what are you going to get again?"

"I would like the Braised Beef & Tortelloni and a Frozen Strawberry and Mango Margarita. Please. " I said, you could tell she was more interested with what Randy wanted than what I wanted, and he didn't like it, I could tell. It was adorable.

"Got it, and what will you be having?" she said looking at Randy and all but jumped in his lap

Whore.

"Um, I'll have the Chicken Scampi and a Samuel Adams please."

"You got it um…" she said making it obvious that she wanted Randy to tell her his name.

"Um, Randy, and Cheyenne," he said pointing to me.

The waitress turned around, reluctantly, and acknowledged that I was here.

I waved at the bitch, I'm a nice person

"Oh, right. Well I'll be back with your order Randy. Oh, and yours too Carla."

"It's Cheyenne."

"Sure, whatever, I'll be right back." She said winking at Randy as she walked off.

Once again, I'd like to add,

Whore.

**--Randy's POV—**

It looked like Cheyenne was annoyed with something.

Was it me?

"Well, she sure wasn't shy about wanting some RKO," Chey said

"What?" I asked. I didn't notice anything. She did remind me a little of Stacy. Oh, maybe that was the problem.

"Come on Randy, she was coming on TOO strong. You can't tell me that you didn't notice, at all."

"Well, I mean, she was rude to you, and I didn't like that."

"Yea, she was. Whore."

"Well, that language is nothing that one's father would be proud of Cheyenne. Is it?"

"Whatever Randy." She said. She was smiling, that smile that killed me.

Every. Single. Time.

**--Chey's POV—**

The WHORE brought our food, flirted with Randy, and walked off a couple more times that night.

She seemed to be making the excuse that Randy's food wasn't ready so she could keep coming back.

Um, one more time, say it with me

WHORE!

After Randy and I were done with dinner, we talked a little more about life and I asked him about some things I could do to get ready for all the travel.

"You can't really prepare for it; you just have to take it as it is. But don't worry, I'll be there the entire tour, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Randy, I feel so secure." I said, joking at first.

I knew he was kidding but somehow, I did feel more secure knowing that Randy would be there with me every step of the way.

He would be there to help me train, keep me focused, keep me company and help me out with all the drama that comes along on the road. It made me feel better.

I liked that feeling.

"Chey, do you want to get dessert?" he asked

Why not?

"Yea, sounds good."

"Ok, we'll just wait for her to come back, and we'll order. What do you want?"

"The Berries & Zabaione."

"Yea, that does look good, and we are on a diet." Randy said.

"I wasn't worrying about the diet Orton, I just wanted some strawberries." I said laughing

"Oh, ok. Well then, are you going to feed them to me?" he asked with that cocky grin on his face

"We'll see Orton, we'll see." I said to him trying to be flirty. It worked

"Do you want the check," Sara asked. See, I remembered HER name. Whore.

"No, actually we would like to have the Berries & Zabaione."

"Um, isn't that dessert more for like… couples and not siblings." She said looking at me with a glare.

"Um, look. I'm sick of you, can you just go get the damn fruit!" I said. I was sick of her; she was working my last nerve.

"Whatever." She walked away but not before slipping Randy a note. Her number I presumed.

**--Randy's POV--**

"Wow, she was headstrong." I said. "That was inappropriate" I said ripping up the girl's number

"You're telling me," she said

"And it was so adorable to see you're so into me."

"What are you talking about Randy?" she said

"You're offended that people don't think we're dating."

Wait, did I just say we're dating?

I think I did.

"Are we Randy?"

"Are we what Chey?"

"You know…dating?," she asked

"Well, I don't know, are we?" I asked smirking.

Just then, the fruit came and, surprisingly enough, Sara wasn't carrying it. Good, I had enough of her.

I took that little episode between Chey & I as a silent agreement that we were, in fact, dating.

This was amazing.

The night couldn't get better.

**--Chey's POV—**

We were sharing the dessert when all of a sudden Randy thought it'd be funny to put whipped cream on my nose.

"Oh wow, real mature Orton," I said. I had to admit. I was cute to see him letting loose like this.

"Well, I'm not exactly known for my maturity." He said with that smirk of his.

"Well, neither am I," just as I said that, I tried to put some on his nose but, being a wrestler, his reflexes are super fast and he turned his head. So the whipped cream got on the corner of his mouth.

"See what you did Michaels, now you have to get it off." He said, with a devious look.

"Ok Orton," I said leaning forward to lick it off and then, he turned his head at the last minute, and our lips were locked in a kiss.

A kiss that was supposed to be playful at first turned into something more.

Something much more.

Randy put so much passion behind that kiss, and I knew he meant it. He had my head spinning and I couldn't be so strong for long. I couldn't take it, he was driving me crazy

And I gave in. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into me, I couldn't take it.

I felt every inch of passion in that kiss, it was the most powerful kiss I had ever had in my life. He was making my knees weak.

But…

We were still in Olive Garden, in public.

And as much as I couldn't care less at this point, I knew we were creeping some people out, so I pulled away slowly, so he wouldn't get the wrong impression.

I loved it.

And when he pulled back smirking and I looked into his eyes, that's when I knew.

I was helplessly and hopelessly in love with him

And there was nothing I could do about it now.

Just then, Randy spoke

"Um. Uh, I don't think you got it all." He said with that cocky grin and for once,

I didn't mind.

LATER…

As we left Olive Garden, things were mostly quiet. But it wasn't awkward silence, it was a beautiful silence.

As Randy was driving me home, he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on mine

This felt like a fairy tale, one that hopefully wouldn't end anytime soon.

He kept looking over at me and every time, I blushed a brighter red.

"Randy, if you don't stop looking at me while you're driving, we're gonna crash," I said

"I know. And I don't care. It's worth it.," he said "This was a good night Chey."

"Yea, I think so too. I really appreciate you bringing me out Randy. Hopefully we can do this again sometime," I said, squeezing his hand and he turned around to look at me with his piercing blue eyes. It was amazing

But, I don't know how long I can let this be a fairy tale.

Fairy tales don't always come true and every story doesn't always have a happy ending. As much as I hated thinking like that, it was true.

Finally, we got to my house and Randy walked me up to the door.

As I was walking up to the front door, I saw Shae and Dannie in the upstairs bedroom window.

I loved my friends to death but, this was my Randy time. I motioned with my hand for them to go away.

They went away momentarily but I knew just as soon as I wasn't looking, they'd look back out the window.

They were so predictable.

"Well Randy, this was nice," I said standing in front of my door.

"Yea, it was," he said taking my hands in his."Hopefully we can do this again, soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said. "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Chey."

He turned around and walked away and I was kind of disappointed because I was hoping for a..

"Chey," I heard Randy say

"Yea Ran-"

Before I had time to say anything else, Randy caressed my cheek, moved some of the hair out of my face, put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into another kiss.

I kissed him back and I didn't hesitate this time, it turned into a full make-out session on my front steps.

The only thing that stopped us was the necessity for oxygen.

I pulled away and looked at him again.

"Goodnight Randy," I said again

"Goodnight Chey," Randy said, smirking.

That damn smirk.

I watched him pull out of the driveway and waved to him once more before turning around to put my key in the door.

As soon as I got in I laid my head on the back of the door and just stood there, in a trance

Ok, for right now, I don't mind if this is a fairy tale

I DEFINITELY didn't want it to end.

**--Randy's POV—**

Wow

Just, wow

That quick decision to kiss Chey was the best decision I've made in a long time. It made me feel much better when she didn't resist the kiss.

Now I knew that she had some feelings for me. Some that you definitely didn't feel for just a friend

And my feelings were definitely the same.

As I pulled into the hotel parking lot it was already 11:45.

And I had a last minute production meeting I had to get to in the morning. I had to go straight upstairs and crash in order to get up on time. This was the last production meeting before the tour officially started, this was exciting. Tomorrow the tour would be kicking off in San Antonio and Chey would have her first match.  
I was so proud. She was amazing and I know with a father like Shawn, she would bring a lot of character and charisma to the ring.

And I wouldn't exactly mind seeing her in the outfits Vince makes the girls wear.

She looks hot in anything really.

When I got up to room, I just wanted to shower and go to sleep.

But fate had something else in store for me

"What are you doing here?" I asked the man who was already sitting in my room when I entered

"I need to talk to you Orton," he said

"Go ahead Shawn"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

0o0.

AN- All the food we mentioned is actually on an Olive Garden menu in San Antonio, TX ! Commited :)

The links are on out fanfic profile page

Yum !


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** – BIRTHDAY SURPRISE !!

Ok, today is Shae's 18th Birthday !

I'm putting the chapter up today for her

Happy Birthday Cuz !

_**Last time **_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked the man who was already sitting in my room when I entered_

"_I need to talk to you Orton," he said_

"_Go ahead Shawn"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Look Orton. I mean, Randy. I know that I've said some not so…nice things to you but, I wanted you to know, since it doesn't seem like anything I say is gonna make my daughter leave you, I'm giving you my permission to date Cheyenne." Shawn said

You could tell that it was hard for him to let down his guard and everything he stood for just so his daughter could be happy. He obviously wasn't crazy about the idea. But he saw that I loved her, and that's all that mattered.

"But," he continued.

Should've seen it coming

"If you hurt her, I'll break you in half and kick your teeth so far down your thro---"

"Dad, be nice,"

I turned around and Cam was walking out of my bathroom.

"What are you doing here Cam?" I asked

"Do you like your face?" he asked. Well, it is my money maker.

"You know how that super kick comes if you say one thing wrong." he said

Just then, I noticed Shawn was standing in his pre- super kick stance.

I backed up a little bit.

"I'm fine Cam. You and Paul can go," Shawn said

"Ok dad. But, don't kill Randy, he's my partner and we have a match tomorrow. Not to mention, Chey likes his face too," Cam said.

Shawn shot him a glance that meant murder

"Fine dad, I'm leaving. Paul! Paul!!" Cam shouted.

He kicked a blanket on the floor. Sure enough, Paul shot up, wiped the drool off his face and they both left with only Shawn and I in the room.

"Look Randy," Shawn continued. "I can see that you care about Cheyenne and I can't bear to see her hurt. So, take care of her Orton. She's all I have left."

Shawn looked like that took a lot out of him. I wanted to ease his mind because, despite what everybody thought, I wasn't going to hurt Cheyenne.

"I won't hurt her Shawn. She's too important for me to even think about hurting her."

"Thank you Randy, that's all I can ask."

"You're welcome Shawn."

"Ok, now that that's off my chest, I'm gonna head home, big day tomorrow. Thanks again Randy."

"You're welcome Shawn, see you tomorrow."

It was good to see that Shawn was ok with me and Chey dating now even though we already were.

It didn't feel like I was betraying him

After that, I jumped in the shower and laid down.

But I still couldn't sleep.

All the events from the night came rushing back to me.

**--Chey's POV--**

Last night after I got in, Shae and Dannie tried to get all the info about everything that happened that night but I shut them out.

I went up to my room and tried to go to sleep.

It didn't work. I was still thinking about Randy

Eventually I got to sleep but it didn't last long, I got up earlier than usual because I remembered something very exciting.

Yes, more exciting than last night, I know

The tour starts today.

I'm so excited. I couldn't believe that after training with my for over half my life, I was finally going to debut in the WWE.

Most girls' dreams are to become a doctor or a stay at home mom.

My dream was to become a diva.

It was still unbelievable.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed myself breakfast.

Soon after Dannie and Shae came downstairs and just stood there staring at me, waiting for me to spill the details.

I was gonna make it a little harder than that.

"Hey guys, Good Morning. How were your days yesterday?"

"Cut the bull crap Chey. What happened between you and Randy last night, other than the obvious spit swatting we saw on our front porch." Shae said.

"Well, Randy and I went to dinner," They were hating me right now.

"Really Chey, give us details. Stop playing with us." Dannie said pouting

I looked at them for a second. Then I told them everything that happened.

Well, I wasn't gonna keep it all to myself.

"Ok. He took me to Olive Garden, which you know is my favorite. He held my hand; that was sweet. But the night couldn't be perfect, we had thins annoying waitress that came over and flirted with him."

Annoying Whore.

"Anyway," I continued. "I ordered my usual and Randy ordered the Chicken Scampi . The waitress flirted some more, I told her off, we ordered dessert and that's it." I said.

"That's it, that's all Chey? Nothing else happened that you might wanna tell us?" Shae asked with a smirk.

"Well, we kissed…twice." I said

Their jaws dropped.

I just stood there waiting for them to snap out of it.

Shae came back first

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing," I said. And I wasn't lying, he was a pretty darn good kisser.

"Yea, I bet." She said while looking off dreamily in to the sky.

"HELLO! Does the name Cameron mean nothing to you?" I asked snapping my finger in front of her face.

"Yea, of course. Oh! Speaking of Cam, you're not the only one that went on a date last night."

"Really now? Ok I spilled now you spill."

"Well, it was really sweet. It started off awkward, I could tell he was nervous, I was too, but it ended great, you're brother's amazing Chey."

Really, were we talking about the same Cameron?

"Good, I'm glad you had fun," I wasn't gonna burst her bubble.

"Well guys, I gotta head down to the arena. Tonight's the big night! You're gonna be backstage with me right?"

"Um, yea. I have something to do first but I'll be there," Dannie stuttered. I knew her all too well, there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Ok well, your passes are on the table by the door so you don't forget them but if you do, just call me."

"Ok, go get ready so you can debut. Ah! You're debuting, I can't even believe it Chey, we're so proud of you!" Shae said

"Thanks guys, ok I'm gonna go hop in the shower."

"Ok, I might not be here when you get out so, bye," Dannie said hugging me. She was already fully dressed and she was wearing a dress, something wasn't right. She's not a real 'dress' girl. She was gonna tell me later, for now, I let her go.

"Ok, bye Dannie."

"Bye Chey. Bye Shae," she said as she walked out of the front door.

"You know she's not telling us everything, right?" I asked Shae

"Of course but, I don't know, I think we should let her be. She's young."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get in the shower," I said walking upstairs.

I picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I wasn't sure of the outfit I was wearing yet and it was going to be about 100 degrees today.

It's always hot in Texas.

I jumped in and out of the shower and was ready to go by 8:30.

Paul told me I wasn't supposed to be there until 9:30.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

If only my mom could be here right now, she would've been so proud of me.

I miss her so much and I know she would have wanted me to do well.

And that's what I'm going to do.

I'm going to make her proud.

I looked at my face and realized something.

I was a diva now.

I probably should do something with my hair. Everybody's hair always looks amazing.

I decided, since my hair is naturally curly, like my dad told me my mom's was, I straightened it a little so that I still had some curl and I put in a bun on the side of my head. I put my bangs to the side and, if I do say so myself, I looked pretty.

I should probably start doing my hair every day. Usually I would just throw it in a ponytail in the morning and leave. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, until now.

I guess I should take on some more diva-like practices.

However, I refuse to sit in a makeup chair for 40 hours. It's just not me

At 9:05, I decided to leave the house, the arena was only 15 Minutes away but it was better to be early than to be late on the first day.

I went downstairs and found Shae sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm leaving Shae, see you later." I said

"Ok, good luck kid!" She yelled at me, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

I grabbed my duffle bag and my keys and I walked out of the house and got in my car

I got to the arena 20 minutes later, traffic

I walked in the arena and saw everybody hard at work, I felt so confident. I was ready for my debut.

And anything else that might come my way tonight.

**--Randy's POV--**

I had to get up really early this morning.

The production meeting was at 7 and my main concern was that I wasn't sure that they even served breakfast at 5.

Why it's this early, I don't know.

Usually our meetings are at 11:30, I guess there's a lot more to cover.

It's not my fault if I fall asleep.

I got up at 5:30, got ready, ate breakfast had about 3 cups of coffee and it was 6:30.

I left the hotel and got to the arena in almost 15 minutes.

I had a little time to spare so I decided to call Cam; I could see that he wasn't here yet.

"Hey Randy, where are you?" Cam asked

"I just got in the door, I'm about to go see if catering is here yet, I need some more coffee."

"Ok, I'm on my way there, I just got here but I came in the back way."

"Ok Cam, see ya man."

"Bye Randy." He said

I wonder what Chey's doing right now; well she doesn't have to be here until 9:30.

If she has good sense, she's still sleep.

I walked into the cafeteria, thankfully catering was already set up and I saw a few familiar faces here already.

I went straight for the coffee; it'll become your best friend on tour.

I was adding sugar when I heard someone come up behind me

"Hey Cam, did you walk the long wa—"I stopped and almost choked on my coffee.

It wasn't Cam.

It was Stacy and she was barely wearing anything, and I couldn't help but notice.

"Oh, hey Stacy," I said. She was going to be my partner; it would just be easier if I pretended to get along with her.

"Hey Randy, you like?" she twirled around and I saw some of the guys' sitting around jaw's drop.

Stacy really wasn't really all that much, I could think of someone more beautiful off the top of my head.

"This is my ring attire. Isn't it nice?" she asked.

I looked her up and down. It wasn't anything special but it was less than anything any other diva was wearing.

She was trying really hard.

I didn't like it.

"Yea Stacy, you look nice."

"Thanks Randy, I know. You don't look so bad yourself." She said

"So, where were you last night, I tried to call you," she continued running her finger across my chest.

"I was out," I said moving away from her. I had to get away from her.

"With who," she asked, she seemed a little angry, good

"I was out with Chey," I said. I looked at her

The look on her face was priceless, she looked dumbstruck.

"Well Randy, you're spending an awful lot of time with someone you're not even in a relationship with." She said with that snarky look on her face.

"Well, that's where you're wrong Stacy. We are in a relationship, now we are at least."

Now she just looked pissed.

"Wow Randy, you sure have changed from the playboy you used to be. I like it." She leaned in and whispered the last part in my ear.

I grabbed her by the arms and moved her away.

"Stacy, didn't you just hear me," I said "I'm gonna say it again, so you can understand it, I have a girlfriend. Cheyenne is my girlfriend, Stacy."

Heck, I knew she understood, it was just amazing to say, even now.

Just then Cam came around the corner and locked eyes with me.

As a best friend, he knew when I was in trouble and when he had to make the save.

"Hey Randy, Stacy, what's going on?" Cam asked when he came over.

I shot him a thankful glance when he came over. He nodded in response

"Everything's fine. I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Cameron. Bye Randy." Stacy said walking away.

She bothers me, she only means trouble.

"Come on Randy, we gotta go, the meeting's starting."

I looked at my phone

Shit

It was 7:30 already.

Damn Stacy

Me and Cam ran to the production meeting

The worst thing you could do in the WWE is be late for a meeting with Vince.

**--Chey's POV—**

When I got to the arena I looked around and saw so many people doing so many things

I saw people carrying parts of the Jumbotron, I saw people carrying food, fabric and even boxes full of shoes.

This was something I was gonna have to get used to.

There was so much going on and I realized that I must look really stupid just standing here in the doorway.

I walked forward attempting to find the Diva's locker room.

I was walking for about 10 minutes. When I notices that there was a wall where there were labels as to where to go.

Apparently not only was the Diva's locker room to the left but the DX locker room was there too.

We get our own locker room. This is amazing.

I knew dad would come with benefits

Speaking of dad, I hadn't talked to him in so long.

I felt a withdrawal; he was still my father and the only parent I'd even known.

I was so happy today and I wanted to share this with my dad, I didn't want to fight with him anymore

I just wanted his support.

"Hey, you look lost."

I jumped out of my skin when I heard someone speak from behind me

Turns out, she was just as shocked as I was, she had to jump about 5 feet in the air too

We just stood there looking at each other for a while.

Then we burst out laughing.

"Wow, I wasn't trying to scare you half to death, I was just trying to help," she said still laughing

"Yea, I see. Thanks, I'm Cheyenne." I said

'Hey, I'm Mickie."

"I know, Mickie James, WWE Women's Champion, Congrats."

"Thanks, Cheyenne Michaels, Shawn's daughter. Everybody's been waiting to see you around here."

"Wow, I feel so special." I said laughing.

"Yea well hey, you do look kind of lost, do you wanna come meet the rest of the girls?" Mickie asked

"Sure, that'd be really nice, thanks Mickie." I said following her to the Diva's locker room

"Ok, here we are. Before we go inside though, I must warn you, you're pretty, people are threatened by that. And not every diva is so nice off camera."

"Thanks for the heads up Mickie," I said.

I was wondering how people could be so mean when having a dream job.

I quickly found out.

Mickie opened the door and it was all eyes on me.

I noticed all the divas from watching WWE religiously every week.

They seemed to be watching TV before I walked in.

Aw, it was one of Randy's matches.

I should probably call him; I haven't talked to him all day.

"Hey girls, this is Cheyenne."

"Hey Cheyenne," they said, well some of them did.

Some of them didn't even care, they were gonna bitches right off the top.

I see how this was gonna go.

"Hey Cheyenne, did anyone ever tell you that you look like Shawn's wife?" Kelly Kelly asked

"Well, yea. They are my parents," I said smiling. Apparently she wasn't the brightest thing.

"Really!?! Wow, that's exciting. I bet Shawn's a good dad."

"Yea he's the best."

"Yea, so good that he helped his little baby girl get a contract without having any training or talent. You know some of us actually had to work for this spot. We've trained and what did you do, just walk in here like we're just supposed to give you respect? You've got to be kidding me."

Wow, bitch

Who was that you might ask?

"Shut up Michelle," Mickie said

Michelle McCool- Bitch #1. She's actually more of a head bitch.

Didn't like her already

Michelle left the room on that note. She obviously didn't like me either, already.

"Sorry, she's really like her character, a bitch," Mickie said

She took the words right out of my mind.

"Yea, she's just jealous I mean you're really pretty, you have good hair and anybody who can tame RKO, they're good in my book," Maria said causing everyone, even Mickie, to look at me with their jaws dropped.

"That's you?" she asked.

"Me what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, there was some people around here saying that Randy was whipped, we thought anybody who could make Randy settle down is a pretty damn good girl." She said. "He's crazy about you." She continued.

"I've never heard him talk about somebody to much in my whole time knowing Randy. You're a lucky girl Cheyenne, he's a sweetheart, and he's not too sore on the eyes either," Maria said smiling at me.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Mickie opened the door and it was Paul.

"Hey girls, Um, sorry but I need to take Chey away from you," he said,

"Ok, but you gotta come back and talk to us," Mickie said

"I will," I said "Bye girls,"

"Bye Chey, they said."

"Hey girlie, we just got our scripts, we gotta go practice, they got the ring up now."

"Ok Paul, um, where's my dad?" Usually he and Paul are together.

"He's already in the ring, let's go!" Paul said rushing me towards the ring."

We practiced in silence, except for the occasional correction from dad, for so long.

We were done at 7:30.

That's a lot of training

But, in that time, I got Adam, Matt, Jeff, Cody, Evan and Kofi to show me some moves, always with the occasional lesson from Paul. I had learned all I needed to know from my dad.

After training, I went to wardrobe to find out was I was going to be wearing, it was amazing.

It was regular black tights and boots with a cutoff DX shirt that only cam under my breasts.

I looked nice

But, I made the mistake of going into catering after I was fully dressed

ALL Male superstars were there and they were ALL looking at me

The part I love about having an older brother, he's a cock blocker.

Every time somebody tried to come towards me, Cam would try to kill them.

I loved it.

But, I still hadn't seen Randy all day and it was killing me that the next person I would see wasn't Randy, but Mr. RKO.

Secretly, his gimmick scared the shit out me, but I wouldn't let him know that.

After eating I headed back to the locker room for lockdown.

The show was starting.

**--Randy's POV--**

I was in our locker room stretching and Stacy was nowhere to be found

We were already well into lockdown and she was lost.

Anyway, I had more important things to worry about.

I hadn't seen Cheyenne all day and the next time I would see her, it was be as my gimmick

Who, I was becoming now, I was a surefire asshole now

I missed her; I had to talk to her after the match

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were well into the show when it was time for me and Cam to cut a backstage promo.

I was supposed to be calling for help and it would turn out to be Stacy, which would lead to Chey's debut.

"Randy are you ready," Tim, the cameraman asked me

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok people in 5, 4, 3, 2…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The promo went great and now, it was time for the match and I honestly think I was more nervous for Chey than she was.

Our music hit and Cam and I walked out to the ring.

When everything stopped we introduced Stacy and told the audience why she was here.

She showed herself off like eye candy and got a little too touchy with me.

All I could do was stand there and flirt with her, it was the gimmick and she was milking it for all it was worth.

Then DX's music hit and I was trying not to be excited,

Gimmick Randy, Gimmick.

They stood at the top of the ramp, did their crotch chops and talked about Stacy.

Then the moment we'd been waiting for.

"We see that you guys have a girl," Shawn said. "Well that's not fair; obviously we didn't get the memo."

"Yea Shawn I mean, you guys could've given us a heads up, we weren't ready." Paul said

"Wait Hunter, wait. Don't we know someone who might join us?"

"Why yes Shawn, I think we do, I'll let you do the honors"

"Here she is, my daughter," Shawn paused and the pop in the crowd was so big.

Cam was really selling it too and Stacy looked pissed, I don't know if that was gimmick real."

"My daughter," Shawn continued. "Cheyenne Michaels"

And that's when, once again, I saw THE most beautiful women I'd ever seen in my life.

**--Chey's POV—**

When I walked out on the ramp and heard all the screaming, I thought I was going to puke, right here, right now.

The cheering, the whistles, the signs, even the boos

It's the most exhilarating thing I'd ever felt in my life and I knew this is what I wanted to do.

I walked to the ring in front of Paul and my father and I felt on top of the world.

I waved to the crowd and the cheers grew even louder.

But, there was something more urgent about to happen.

My first match

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad started the match off with Cam.

Man, this was cool.

Soon after Cam got the upper hand and tagged in Randy.

Um, I got to watch my boyfriend kick my dad's ass.

Interesting experience

My dad made the tag to Paul and then it was my turn.

Paul shook his head at Randy, walked back and tagged me in.

I got in the ring and stood right in Randy's face.

Nobody could see it but me, but he winked at me before backing up and tagging Stacy, who had a smirk on her face.

Uh Oh

Me and Stacy had a good match, everything was going great I was selling good, I was connecting with all my moves and so was she.

But everything can't be perfect.

Stacy was SUPPOSED to try and kick me and I was supposed to sell.

I was getting ready and I thought I was until I felt a strong blow to the side of my head.

The bitch connected and my head was spinning.

I could hear the crowds shock and I fell like a brick

My head hurt so bad, I could feel the darkness coming and I wanted to let it take me, I wanted to get away, it felt so good to just…give in.

But I fought it, when I opened my eyes I saw Stacy standing over me and I saw her tag Randy.

Oh yea, she does that right.

Randy stood over me and I knew he was going to give me some leisure time and he eased up on me.

He grabbed my leg like he was supposed to and I kicked him away and he oversold to give me some time.

I barely got to my dad to tag him and he was more concerned about my head than the match. He bent down to me and checked on me.

I reminded him that it was a match and assured him I was ok.

But I wasn't convincing Paul.

He gave the signal you were supposed to give when someone was legitimately hurt and the EMs would be ready when I got backstage.

My dad won the match earlier than it was supposed to be won and then he came back to check on me.

I had to walk up the ramp holding up Dad, Paul, and my hands in victory.

But inside, my head was spinning and I was fading, fast.

I got back stage on the ramp and everybody was there, Vince, Steph, even Mickie and some of the other divas.

Randy and Cam were behind us and as soon as Randy got backstage he freaked out.

"Is she ok, what's wrong?" He knelt down in front of me and held my head in his hands.

All I could do was smile because my head hurt too much to put words together.

He was so sweet.

"Mr. Orton, we're gonna have to ask you to move," the EMT said

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going with her to the hospital," he said, looking at my dad.

I saw my dad nod and talk to the EMT.

They got a gurney for me and loaded me up.

They called an ambulance because I was fading and I was talking.

I was put on a gurney and hauled into the ambulance with Randy coming in behind me, holding my hand.

The last thing I remember is seeing people's faces watching me be taken away

And I remember one distant smirk as I let the darkness take me away.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow….THAT was one big chapter. 4,469 words people

PLEASE forgive my many, many spelling errors.

That's what happens when you rush

Also, the reviews made us laugh. Yes, Stacy is a bitch

We love you guys! Keep reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Chey's POV—

I can't believe what was going on, everything was happening so fast.

When I woke up, my head was spinning.

It felt like a hangover but much worse.

Much, MUCH worse.

Then I heard Randy screaming, or at least that's what it sounded like to me.

My head was throbbing.

"What's taking you so long? We should have been there by now."

"Ouch, My head," I said just above a whisper.

As soon as I said something, Randy's head snapped in my direction and he grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok Chey? How's your head?" Randy screamed.

At least that's what my brain thought.

"Not so loud! Ow, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry." he said in his normal voice, he was probably whispering.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Still in the ambulance."

"Oh, ok." I said not fully processing that at first.

My brain wasn't working correctly

Then it hit me.

"Wait, What?! In the ambulance, why are we in an ambulance?"

That explains the sirens.

And the doctor that was currently in my face.

"Stacy kicked you in the head. You blacked out and have been out cold ever since."

That also explained why my head hurt so much.

Just then we pulled into the hospital.

From there everything went so fast.

The doctors tried to move Randy out of the way and told him that he would be able to see me when they got me settled in my room.

Randy wasn't taking that.

"No, I'm not leaving her alone. Where she goes, I go." I heard him say around the corner as I was being pushed towards the ER.

Even though I was in so much pain, I managed to muster up the strength to smile.

Randy never seized to amaze me with his kindness.

The doctors were rushing all around me screaming all types of medical crap that I couldn't understand.

Eventually they ran some tests and put me in a room, Randy was there the entire time.

After they hooked me up to an IV and I was comfortable, they let everybody else come in to see me.

Cam, Paul, Steph, Dannie, and Shae were there.

They all came in to see how I was doing.

"Would you like me to kick Stacy's ass for you?' Dannie asked.

"No, that's ok girlie. I got her." I said smiling.

"You better, if you don't, I will," Dannie said.

My friends are amazing.

"Where's Randy," Shae asked

"I don't know, I think he's talking to some doctors." I said looking around and noticing that Randy wasn't here

"He's so sweet," Shae said.

"Yeah, I know"

"How are you feeling sweetie?" The doctor said coming in with Randy and my dad behind him." My name is Dr. Evans." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Evans, I feel fine other than the fact that I have a throbbing headache." I said. That was an understatement, I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Do you remember what happened prior to arriving here?" Dr. Evans asked.

"I only remember what Randy told me."

"What happened?" He asked Randy

"Well Dr. Evans, she's a professional wrestler and she received a blunt kick to the head."

"Ok, I see. Well, tests have been run and I'm sorry to inform you that you have a serious concussion. Ms. Michaels." He said.

I wasn't really surprised; my dad has a history of concussions.

I think people got worried because I wasn't talking.

"Are you ok Ms. Michaels?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. You might already know this but there are certain restrictions with having a concussion of your nature and there are other symptoms that you might endure."

"I understand."

"You are going to have trouble doing very strenuous work and competing in any sport. It is suggested that, if possible, you take up to two weeks off from work."

"Ok Dr. Evans, I'll see if I can get two weeks off." I said "Thank you for the help." I said

"You're welcome dear," he said. "I'm going to see when you can be released."

"Thank you," Randy said this time.

"Well Chey, I came to see if you were feeling ok and to see what kind of condition you were in." Steph said, talking for the first time.

"And don't worry, Shawn, Randy, she has those two weeks off." She said easing their minds.

"You take as much time as you need to get better sweetie." She said while hugging me.

She wasn't my godmother for no reason.

"Thanks Steph, I really appreciate it," My dad said.

"No problem Shawn." Steph said before leaving out of the ER with Paul behind her after they said bye to me.

"Don't worry Chey, I know you're going to kick ass when you get back." Paul said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Paulie, see you later." I said.

Just then Dr. Evans came back into the room and told me that I could be released right after they got all the paper work together.

So now we were just sitting in the hospital room

Me & Randy

Silent

It was getting awkward and he was just standing over me on my right side just looking at me and stroking my hair.

Without any words he just stood there looking at me and holding onto my hand.

"Randy, thank you so mu.."

In an instant, he wiped the hair out of my face and shut me up with a kiss.

All the concern, the doubt, the pain he felt and the relief that I was ok was expressed through the kiss.

I was responsive enough to reach up to put my arms around his neck and he smiled into the kiss realizing that I was ok.

He pulled away, put his hand on the back of my head and put his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad you're ok Cheyenne."

"Don't worry Randy, I'm fine." I said smiling, he was so sweet. I was so lucky

"I can't leave this unsettled. What Stacy did was fucked up. I'm gonna to talk to Vince about it." He said pulling away and sitting down beside me, still holding my hand.

"You heard Steph; they're going to take care of Stacy. Just relax Randy, it's ok, I'm ok." I said trying to ease his worry.

I ran my hand around his head and sat there looking at him until Dr. Evans came back in and gave me the release forms. Randy step out of the room to give me time to change back into the street clothes that Dannie had brought me. When I was done he stepped back in just when we were about to leave my dad came through the door.

"Hey Chey um… can I talk to you for a second" he said

I haven't talk to him since we had our little fight, I could honestly say I missed talking to him.

"Yea dad, go ahead" I said sitting back on the bed.

He looked at Randy and they shared a nod. Randy then kissed my cheek and said he would be right outside.

My dad looked hesitant at first so I was kind of nervous about what he was going to say.

But I think I had an idea.

"Today I saw how nice Randy treated you and I saw how much he cares about you. I saw how fast he took control to protect you and I see that he won't hurt you Chey," my dad said.

I didn't believe what he was saying, it was crazy.

Then why was I crying?

"I trust you Cheyenne. To make the right decisions and if you decide on Orton, well' I'm just gonna have to accept it huh?" he said looking at me with a grin.

"Are you serious dad?" I asked him about this because I still wasn't sure he was saying what I thought he was saying.

"Yes I'm sure Chey. I trust you and I love you and the last thing I want to do is lose you."

"Thank you dad," I said with tears streaming down my face.

I think the medicine in this hospital was making me over emotional. Oh well.

I reached up and hugged my dad with all my strength, which wasn't much right now, but it was enough to show him that I appreciated what he said.

"Now, I talked to Randy already and I told him that I'm ok with you two dating." He said

"Aw, thank you dad. You don't know how much this means to me." I said again.

"You're welcome, again. Just remember, I love you Cheyenne." My dad said.

I know he loved me; that was never a doubt in my mind. Cam and I are all he has left. Oh yea and there was also Paul

"I love you too dad." I said

"Well," he said getting up. "I'm gonna go ahead and leave. I've still got a plane to catch. I'll see in at the next arena"

"Yea, well. Bye dad, I'll see you later. I said.

Before my dad left I hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek.

I watched him walk out of the door and waved goodbye.

---Randy's POV---

I couldn't wait to tell her where we were going next.

It was a big surprise and I was actually looking forward to going there.

Chey's door opened and I shot up thinking it was her but it was Shawn.

"Take care of her." He said as he shook my hand.

"I will Shawn, I will." I said

He nodded his head and left to head to the airport.

Yea, everybody else was leaving us. We were going to meet them at the next venue.

She finally walked out of her room and we went to the front desk to sign her out and headed to the car and back into town.

I had Cam bring me his car so we could get around.

"Where are we going?" she asked

That's right nobody had filled her in with what the doctors said, she'd been sleep most of the time.

"Oh, we're heading to my hotel," I said.

"Why?"

"Because we have to stay there Chey, it's 2:00 am and the doctor suggested bed rest and we have a lot of driving to do." I said.

"Rest? Driving? What?" she was still so lost.

"We have to drive because the doctor doesn't want you on a plane and he didn't medically clear you to fly." I said. "We're gonna drive there."

"Oh." She said. "Where's the next show?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

I wasn't gonna be telling her anything too soon.

---Chey's POV---

I wonder why he wasn't telling me where we were going.

Was it really that important?

Oh well. I'll go along with it.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel that Randy was staying in.

We got out of the car and went up to the room.

When we got to the room, we started to settle down; it'd been a long day.

It was 2:30 when I got settled in enough to notice what was going on around me

"Damn," I said

"What's wrong?" Randy asked me.

"My luggage is at home," I said realizing Dannie didn't bring me anything to sleep in, maybe because she didn't know I would be staying with Randy tonight.

"Oh," he replied.

"Yea."

"Well, if you're interested, I have some things." He said

"Yea, that would be nice." I said

He went to grab a shirt from his suitcase and handed it to me.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed.

---Randy's POV---

As she walked out of the bathroom, I had to catch my breath. I had never seen one of my shirts look so good. I had to forces myself not to stare at her.

"Wow" I said

"What?" she asked

"Uh, nothing," I said trying not to be weird.

"No, what were you saying?" she asked

"Umm it's just you look really hot" I said not able to hold it in anymore.

"Um thanks Randy" she said giving him a shy smile.

"You're very welcome" he said eyeing her one last time before he went to shower.

He returned 10 minutes later in some dark blue sleeping pants and nothing else.

When Chey turn to look at him she froze. He was in really great shape.

"Chey are you ok" I asked she was just standing there staring at me.

"Umm…"

"Chey???"

"Umm yea I'm fine" she said coming out of her trances.

"Ok. You sure?" I asked one more time trying to make sure she was ok being with me in my room.

"Yep I'm sure" she said

"Ok then, we should probably try and get some sleep." I said grabbing a pillow and a sheet off the bed to go lay down on the sofa.

"Yea your right we should" she said lying back on the bed. When I went to go to the sofa she stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to sleep on the sofa I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" I said

"Randy the bed is plenty big enough for the both of us and besides there's nothing you can do to make me uncomfortable."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure now get over here" she said

I walked to the bed and laid down beside her. She rolled over toward me and put her head on my chest and laid her hand on my abs.

"Goodnight Randy"

"Night Chey" I said kissing her head.

She was asleep in minutes, I just laid there holding her for a while thinking I could really get use to this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Enjoy?

We need your feedback though:

Where do you think they're going?

What should we do with Stacy?

What do you think is gonna happen next?

What do you WANT to happen next?

Review! Review! Review!

Thanks you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up the next morning I looked down and saw Chey curled up next to me and smiled to myself so last night wasn't a dream

I got up and walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth I didn't want Chey to wake up and I still had morning breath. I walked back into the room and she was just starting to wake up.

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" she said

"How's the head babe" I asked

"Its ok right now." she said giving him a small smile "what time is it" she asked

I walked over to the night stand and picked up my phone to was shocked to see it was 3:00pm.

"Wow we must have been really tired its already 3:00" I said

"really?? wow we were really out of it." she said

"yea I know." I said going to sit back on the bed

"Ok so what time do we have to leave." She asked

"Um I have the room until 8 to night but we can leave before that if you want." I said

"Umm ok we can get something to eat and then go form there I guess." she said

"Sounds good you know where there's food involved I'm there." I said laughing

She laughed a little to and then we got up and started to get dressed.

"So what do you want to eat babe" I asked

"Umm this might sound really bad but I want a Big Mac with extra Mac sauce." she said smiling

I had to laugh she was just to cute, an d I loved that she wasn't one of those girls that would starve themselves.

"Ok a Big Mac wit extra Mac sauce coming up." I said as we headed out to the car.

___ Chey's POV___

When we pulled up to the McDonalds driveway I told Randy what I want and he order our food

"So where should we go now" he asked

"Umm lets got to my house so I can get my stuff and I guess we can hit the road after that." I said

"Ok sounds good" he said looking at me " what are you doing you know you can't eat in Cam's car" he said

I had to laugh at that did he really think I was going to pass up a chance to eat in this car

"Umm Randy chill out he's not here ok he doesn't have to know" I said taking a bit of my Big Mac

"You know what your rite he's not, hand me my fries." he said. I smiled and handed them over. Cam would just have to be pissed if he ever found out. He only had that one rule in he beloved Range Rover and we were breaking it oh well.

About 15mins later we were pulling up in my drive way. We got out and headed to the front door I opened and walked in. Ran up stairs and grabbed my bag and was back down stairs in minutes.

"Ok I'm ready if you are" I said to Randy

"Ok so lets hit the road" he said grabbing my bag

"Um I can carry that" I said

"Its ok I got it babe" he said giving me a quick kiss

I just smiled and followed him out to the car. We ended up driving the rest of the day, and all night and we still hadn't made it to where we were going. I kept asking Randy where the next venue was but he would not tell me. I wonder what he has up his sleeve. Finally around 10:00 the next morning Randy woke me up and told me we were there. He was parked in front of what look liked a apartment building.

"Umm.. Where is here" I asked a little foggy not fully wake yet

He look at me and smiled and said " My home town."

"St. Louis" I asked

"Yep." he answered

"Chey I want to ask you something"

"Yea what is it Randy"

"Um I was wondering while we're here you would stay with me at my place."

Wow he want me to stay with him at his place. After last night I seen how good it felt to sleep in his arms and I didn't want to go back to not having that feeling.

"Yes I'll stay with you Randy" I said smiling at him.

"Good" he said stealing a quick kiss.

"So where do you live" I asked

"Here top floor.. Come I tired of being in this car." he said laughing

"Ok." I said hopping out and followed him in side the building. Once we got to his door I could tell he was a little nervous about something.

___Randy's POV___

For some reason I was a little nervous to show Chey my place. I want her to like it because we would be staying here a little over a week. I want her to feel comfortable here.

I opened the door and stepped back to let her in and held my breath for her reaction.

"Wow Randy this is really nice." she said still looking around

"Really" I asked

"Yea it is such a place for a bachelor." she said smiling

"Um well let me show you around." I said taking her hand

First I showed her the den area that had a flat screen TV, a game, a DVD library with every known DVD in it, and a sound system. Next I showed her the view that I had, you from my Condo you could see all that St. Louis had to offer. After that it was on to the kitchen area where I didn't spend a lot of my time, my mom once told me that if I was to ever come in to her kitchen again she was to really hurt me. So you know I'm not the best of cooks. Then it was on to my room that I one day would like to call it our room but only time would tell if that would happen.

"Randy you have such a nice place." She said again

"Thanks I want you to be comfortable here." I said

"You don't have to worry about that Randy I'm comfortable whenever I'm with you."

Right when she said that my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart" my mom said

"Hey I was going to call you but I was just getting in." I said

"That's ok I was just calling to see if you and your guest was still coming for dinner tonight." Mom asked

"Yep we'll be there 7:30 sharp see you then love you."

" ok that's fine love you too" she said hanging up

"Who was that." Chey asked once I shut my phone.

"Umm.. You'll have to wait until tonight to find out" I said not ready to let her know what I had planed for us tonight.

"Umm ok if you say so." she said

"I'm hungry what's you got to get." she said.

I was hungry to but not sure if I even had any food here.

"I'm not sure let go see." I said.

When I opened the frig I was shock to see it was full but then again sometime my mom does help out a lot she must have done it.

"Looks like we have just about anything you would want." I said

"I'll let you know right now that I am one of the worse cooks in the world. My one and only down falls." I said with a smirk

"Well lucky for you I'm one of the best." she said smirking as well.

After she cooked use one of the best breakfasts I have had in a long time ( don't tell my mom I said that) I was ready to go to sleep.

"I'm going to take a little nap, I'm so tired after driving all night I feel like I'm going to pass out." I said

"Ok I'm not all that tired I'll just look at TV until you get up."

"Ok just make yourself at home babe, and remember what's mine is yours." I said giving her a kiss

"Ok I will." She said returning the kiss

___ Chey's POV ___

While Randy went to sleep I went to go watch TV. After about 10 minutes of channel surfing I gave up and decide to pop in a DVD. It took me another 10 minutes to pick one, he had just about all of my favorite movies, but I settled for Four Brothers. I'll be the first one to say that I am a huge Mark Wahlberg fan.

About 30 minutes in the movie my phone rang.

"Hello" I said not looking to see who it was

"Hey where are you." Shae asked

"I'm with Randy." I said

"Yea I know that… where are you guys?" She asked

"Um his Condo." I said already knowing her reaction

"WHAT??… How long have you been there, when are you coming to the hotel, what are you guys doing…."

"Slow down, We've only been here a couple of hours, I'm staying here with him and I'm watching a movie he's sleep." I said trying to answer all of her questions.

"Wait did you say you were staying." she asked and I knew she would

"yea I said I was staying."

"how did that happen." she asked

"he asked me when we got here, and I said I would."

"well you sound happy so I'm happy for you." she said after that we talked for a little while longer and then we hung up.

I was just putting in the next movie when Randy walked out of the room.

"hey what are you watching." he asked coming to sit beside me.

"I was just putting Shooter." hey I told you I was a huge Mark Wahlberg fan

"How did you sleep." I asked laying my head on his shoulder

"it was ok it could have been a lot better if you was next to me." he said

When he said things like that it was real hard for my not to fall for him even more. I just smiled at him then turned to watch the movie. Around 6 that evening Randy said that we should probably start to get ready to go. I asked one last time where we were going and he still wouldn't tell me. He just said to wear something comfortable. With that I went in the bathroom to get dress then Randy did the same. We left out at around 7. The ride to wherever it was he was taking me didn't take long at all. When we finally pulled up to the beautiful house it hit me this was his parents place. OMG he was taking me to meet his family that I hadn't expected. I looked over at him an seen that he looked nervous.

"Randy where are we" I had to make sure I was right

"Ok I guess I can tell you now." he said "My mom invited us to dinner so here we are." he said with a nervous smile.

I knew it ok I can do this just breath I kept telling my self.

"Ok you sure you want to do this." I asked

"What do you mean"

"the whole meet the parents thing that's what I mean." I said

"Oh, that, yea I'm sure Chey your important to me and I want you to meet them." he said taking me had.

"Really?" he said I was important to him

"Yea really… but if your not ready we can wait." he said

"No its ok this is fine. But what if they don't like me." I just had to ask

"You have nothing to worry about they'll love you." he said

"You ready to go in." he asked

"Yea I'm ready"

"Ok come on then."

We got out of the car and Randy held my hand as we walked to the door and then inside.

"Hey mom, dad we're here" he called out

"In here Randy" a female voice said

I was pretty sure that was not his mom. As we walked into the room the voice came from I held on tight to Randy's hand.

____Randy's POV_____

I could tell that Chey was nervous from the way she was grabbing my hand, but she had nothing to worry about I knew they would love her just as much as I did.

"Hey Bekah" I said giving her a hug

"Randy I'm so happy you're here" she said

"Yea me two… Um this is Chey." I said

"Oh the one you've be tell mom and dad about I'm Bekah his sister ." she asked

"Yea"

"Well hi it's really nice to finally meet you" Bekah said giving Chey a hug

"Yea its nice to meet you too." Chey said returning the hug

"Well this must be Chey that you've been tell us so much about." my mom said walking in to the room.

"Its nice to meet you sweetheart Randy has told us so much about you." mom said

"Its nice to meet you to Ms. Orton." Chey said

"Sweetie call me Elaine or you can call me mom" mom said nudging me in the side

"mom stop" I said a little embarrassed. I could see Chey smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Well in going to finish dinner make yourselves at home." mom said walking back to the kitchen. I stopped her.

"Wait where's dad and Nat?" I asked

"There on there way back for the gym" mom said

"Ok." I said walking with Chey in to the family room.

"So what do you think so far." I asked

" I love your mom already and your sister seems really cool."

"See I told you everything would be fine."

"Yea you did." she said smiling

Bekah walked in the room and told me mom needed my help.

___Chey's POV___

Randy went in the kitchen to help his mom so that just left me and Bekah in the room.

"So Cam's your brother." She asked

"Yep"

"That must be great he is really hot." she said

"Its ok sometime… and eww Cam hot yea right."

"What you don't think so"

"Umm let me ask you some thing do you think Randy's hot" I asked

"Oh I see your point" she said and we both started to laugh

We talked for a little while and got to know each other she seem like a really cool person I could tell we would end up friends.

Randy and his mom walked in the room the same time his dad and brother walk through the door.

"Great now we can start dinner." Elaine said

"Good cause I sure could use some food right about now" His dad said he then turned to me and smiled "You must be the one Randy's been telling us about.. Its nice to meet you"

"its nice to meet you too Mr. Orton" I said

"Call me Bob" he said smiling

"Ok Bob" I said smiling back

"Well you guys go and get washed up for dinner and meet us in the kitchen" Elaine said to the guys.

"Ok .. I'm Nat by the way,"

"hey I'm Chey."

"Nat hurry up" Elaine said

We walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table Randy beside me, Bekah and Nat across from us and Bob and Elaine at the heads of the table. Dinner went over well there was a lot of laughing and joking around. They also asked a lot of question about how we got together and more stuff about me. It seem like his family really liked me and welcomed me into their home. After dinner we went into the family room and talked some more it felt so natural talking and being with them. We stayed for another hour or so then we left.

"Elaine dinner was amazing and I had so much fun." I said as me and Randy were leaving

"I'm glad sweetheart don't be a stranger you can come by anytime." she said giving me hug

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" I said hugging her back

"Come here Randy and give me a hug" she said pulling him toward her. He gave her a hug and told her he'll talk to her in a couple of days. We walk to the car and got in and were off to His condo. After we got there and was in bed for the night he pulled me close and asked

"that wasn't so bad was it"

"Nope I had a really nice time tonight" I said

"I told you they would love you."

"Yea you did and I loved them to." I said half way asleep

"I'm happy… get some sleep babe." he said kissing my forehead

"Ok goodnight Randy."

"Night Chey"

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face just happy to be in his arms.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming and I'll try to get chapters up as soon as I can


	17. Chapter 17

The last two weeks have been so much fun. Me and randy has gotten a lot closer and I think this could be the real thing. After that week we spent in his home town he asked me to start rooming with him and of course I said yes. I was now cleared to work and I couldn't wait to get back. Steph had called me earlier to day and told me that me and Stacy had a match tonight that was something I was definitely ready for. For some reason I think Stacy planned on kicking me. No matter how many times she said it was an accident. Earlier that week I was at the arena with Randy when I ran into her and she told me how sorry she was and that she never meant for me to get hurt. But the whole time she was telling me she had this fake smile on her face that I just want to smack off.

"Hey babe you ready to head to the arena." Randy asked walking into the room

"Yep whenever you are babe." I said as he walked over to me kissing me so softly on the lips

"Mmmmm that was nice what was that for" I asked looking up at him

"Just felt like it I guess." Randy said smiling at me

"Ooh ok, so lets go then" I said with a smile of my own

We headed out the door and on to the arena.

15 to 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of the arena and headed in side. And found our locker room, I dropped my bags off.

"So you gonna go see your dad and Paul." Randy asked

"Yea I'm bout to see what else we have to do beside my match."

"Ok babe meet me in the gym when your done." Randy said

"Ok I'll see you in a little while." I said walking over to give him a kiss before I walked out of the door to head to the DX locker room. As I was walking down hall Stacy stopped me .

"look I know you asked for the match against me and I think you should reconsider your just not on the same level as me, you see what happened the last time we were in the ring together." she said the ending with a little smirk.

"look first of all I didn't ask for the match Steph just made it, and about the last time I wasn't ready but this time I am so see you later in the ring." I said walking away. who did she think she was she acts like she's the best thing in the business when in reality she's nothing but a joke, but I'll worry about her later tonight in our match. I finally got to the DX locker room and walked in.

"Hey sweetheart what's wrong" Dad asked

"Nothing dad I just ran into Stacy out in the hall way." I said

"Oh don't worry about her she's just trying to get to you before your match." Paul said

"Yea I know" I said

"So what do you guys have planed for to night" I asked

"not much I think were just talking smack about New Age you know stuff like that." dad said

"Ooh ok so you guys headed to gym now or what." I asked

"Yep we were just getting ready before you came in." Paul said

"Ok guys lets go then"

Later that night I was getting ready for my match with Stacy when in walked Randy.

"Damn babe you look hot in green and black much better then your dad and Paul." he said laughing.

"Thanks babe your looking pretty good yourself." I replied back with a smile.

"So you ready for your first one on one match." Randy asked coming up to stand right in front of me.

"Yea for the most part I am, I'm just a little nervous," I said truthfully

"What about babe, your going to do fine out there just remember all the things you learned and you wont have a problem." he said with a reassuring smile. I stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"How is it that you always know what to say." I asked smiling at him

"What can I say it's a gift." he said with his trademark smirk.

"yea I just bet it is." I said as I said that someone knocked on the door.

"Yea" I called out

"Chey your up now" a stage hand called

"Ok I'm coming" I said

"Good luck babe" Randy said giving me a kiss

"Thanks see you in a little while."

___Randy POV___

As I watch Chey come out to the DX theme I couldn't help but think I was one very lucky guy. I was dating one of the hottest diva on Raw and I was young good looking and rich what more could a guy ask for. I was trying hard to pay attention to Chey's match but I was having real trouble, she had on some of the shortest shorts on I have ever seen and a sports bra top. Next time I see Vince imma have to thank him for that one. Ok ok back to the match. When I looked back up I saw Chey hit Stacy with a pretty mean looking DDT. I'm pretty sure that was pay back for her getting kicked in the head. Chey went for the pen and got the one, two , three.

I went to wait for her out in gorilla to congratulated her on her first one on one match win. First Stacy came back and I had to laugh because she had that I just caught the stomach flu face I'm guessing because she just lost.

"What are you laughing at" she asked

"Umm nothing, nothing at all" I said and when I turned around Chey was just coming to the back.

"See babe I told you, you would do good didn't I." I said to Chey

"Yea you did say that." she said smiling. As she said that Shawn, Paul, and Cam rounded the corner.

"Good job Chey" they all said at the same time.

"Thanks"

"We should go out and celibate" Cam said

"Yea we should" Shawn and Paul agreed

"You guys that sounds fun and all but I'm really tired so I'm bout to head back to the hotel and go to bed." Chey said

"You sure babe?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys can go ahead." she said waving and walking away

"No. I'm gonna go with you." I said grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine Randy. I can handle myself, go out."

"It's ok, I want to stay with you." I said smiling at her.

"Whipped." I head Cam say.

"Really? There's Shae."

"Where?" he said looking around to see if she was really there.

"Who's whipped now?" I said laughing

"Shut up." Cam said walking away.

"Well, are you going out with us or not?" Paul asked me

"No, I don't think so , you guys go ahead." I said

"Ok, fine." Shawn said as the rest of them started to walk away. "Get some sleep sweetie." he said kissing Chey on the forehead.

"I will dad, thanks." she said to Shawn before he walked away.

"I'm going to the locker room to get my stuff." she turned to tell me.

"Ok, I'll go get mine."

Later that night in our room, we ordered something to eat and got ready to go to bed.

As we laid in bed, we started talking

"How does it feel to win your first one on one match?" I asked her

"It feels great, but you know what's better then winning." she asked with the sweeties smile . I learned by now that smile is everything but sweet.

"What's that babe." I had to ask

"Being with you, right know" she said

I could see the truth in her eyes and at that point I wanted to tell how much I cared about but it felt like something was holding me back. It just wasn't the right time."

"I happy you feel that way because I feel the same way." I said stealing a kiss

"really?" she asked

"Yes really, but get some sleep babe I know your tired and we have to get up early in the morning." I said

"Ok good night baby" she said laying her head on my chest

"Night babe." I said wrapping a arm around her.

_______________________________________________________________________

____Chey's POV _____ 2 months later

I was getting ready to go out with Bekah, she had been traveling with me and Randy for the past month. Over that time she and I have became really good friends. I was just about to put on my shoes when I heard Randy and Bekah coming in the door.

"Chey you ready to yet" I heard Bekah say

"Yea just about I just need to put my shoes on and I'm ready" I replied

I walked out of the room a minute later to see Randy with to really big bags.

"What's in the bags baby." I asked walking over to him

"Um nope you have to wait until latter to find out babe." he said putting the bags be hide his back.

I gave him my best puppy dog face 'cause I knew he would be able to say no, but to my surprise it wasn't work.

"You can wipe that look right off your face I'm not telling."

"Fine then don't tell me." I said still playfully

"babe don't worry you will get to see everything to night, ok" he said coming to stand in front of me.

"Umm Chey we need to get going if we're got to make our appointment at the spa on time" Bekah said already at the door with the car keys in had.

"Ok, ok here I come." I said getting a kiss form Randy and heading to the door.

"See you tonight babe." he called after me

"Ok baby see you later" I said walking out the door with Bekah.

"So have you told him yet." Bekah asked as we walked out to the car.

"Tell him what exactly." I asked

"Don't play dumb Chey you know what I'm talking about. Did you tell him you love him."

"No not yet it just doesn't feel like the right time. And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked

"Chey I know my brother I can tell he's really serious about you."

"Ok I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Ok if you say so." Bekah said as we arrived at the car.

________________________________________________________________________

___Randy POV___

As soon as Chey and Bekah left I started to work on my surprise for Chey later that night. I called Cam to come and help me.

"Hello"

"I needed you to help me with something." I said

"What is it" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get up here." I said hanging up the phone I knew he would come he was my best friend after all. About 5 minutes later I heard a knocked at the door and knew it was Cam

"Come in" I called over my shoulder

"Now what is it you need my help with Randy?" Cam asked

"I need you to help me get these candles set all over the room." I said

"Um what's this for, I hope your not asking me to help you get me sister in bed." Cam said with a serious face.

"Dude are you for real, you do know we have been staying together right?" I asked trying to get a raise out of him.

"Randy you had better not touch my sister." Cam said still very serious.

"Cam calm down, I'm doing this 'cause I ready to tell Chey how I feel about her and I want it to be special for her." I said

"Ooh ok, its about time you told her, I was beginning to think you would never tell her."

"Shut up man I just had to wait until the time was right, and now I feel its right."

"Yea ok whatever you say man." Cam said

"Shut up and grab some damn candles." I said placing them all over the room.

Over the next few hours we must have put over 150 candles through out the room. Next was the setting of the table, then I had Cam place rose petals everywhere

I stepped out of the room and called Bekah to see when they were leaving the spa

"What Randal" Bekah answer

"I told you, you can only call me that when we are at mom and dad's" I said a little annoyed

"Ok so what do you want." she asked

"What time are you guys leaving" I asked

"In about 20mins so I hope you have everything in order." she said

"Yea I do, can you just call me when you guys get to the hotel."

"Yea. I'll talk to you later"

"Ok" I said hanging up

I walked back in the room and I saw that Cam had most of the candles lit. I cant believe I was really going to tell her tonight how I feel about her.

___Chey's POV___

I had a great day today the spa was so what I needed and I'm going to have to thank Randy for that.

Only thing that could of made this day better was if I was spending it with Randy.

"So Bekah have you told Randy that you've been dating Cody yet."

"Chey we're not dating we're just two friends hanging out."

"Yea ok that's how me and Randy started out just hanging out as friends."

"Yea ,yea ok we're here now so I will see you later tonight" Bekah said

"Where are you going" I asked

"Umm Cody and I are going out to dinner."

"Like a date." I said

"No not a date"

"OK whatever you say." I said getting out of the car. I headed into the hotel and up to our room. As I got off the elevator Randy was standing there.

"What are you doing out here" I asked

"Waiting for you. I have a surprise for you inside the room." he said walking over to me. He put a blindfold over my eyes

"Randy what's going on." I asked

"Baby relax you trust me don't you." he asked

"of course I do baby." I said

"Ok then just relax and you will see in a minute." he said. He led me into our room and clothed the door we walked a little more into the room and stopped. When he took the blindfold off, I was in shock of what I saw. There were candles and rose petals every where. There was a table set in the middle of the room.

"Randy this is so nice. What is this for " I asked

"Its for you baby. I wanted to do something nice for you." he said

He led us over to the table and I saw that he had just about got all of my favorite foods for dinner. There was steak, fried chicken, potato salad, green beans mash potatoes and gravy, and greens.

"Wow babe this all looks so good. I cant wait to eat." I said

"Well baby you don't have to wait long. Come on and sit down." he said pulling out a chair for me.

"Thanks baby" I said sitting down.

"You welcome." he said fixing both of us a plate

He sat down and we started to eat. "So baby how was the spa." Randy asked

"It was really nice Bekah and I had a good time the next time we're in Miami I have to come back and bring Shae and Dannie." I said

"That's nice I'm happy you enjoyed your self." Randy said

"So did you do all of this all by yourself." I asked of the room

"No I had Cam help me." he said

"Ooh ok I know he had something to say about that." I said

"Yea he did, he was like you better not be doing this just to get my sister in bed. And I was like umm you do know that we stay together right and he was like you better not touch her and I was like clam down." he said and I had to laugh because I could just imagine Cam saying those things. As the night wore on we finished dinner and Randy went and got our desert. When he came back in the room he had a bole of berries & zabaione it was so sweet because I can remember that's the same desert we had on our first official date. Tonight was such a special night it really showed me how much Randy care about me.

"Baby." Randy said taking my hand "the reason I did all of this is because I wanted to show you how feel about you and I want to tell you that I…. I love you.

Wait did he just say what I think he did. He loves me. OMG he loves me. I love you to my heart was screaming.

"Babe say something." Randy said

"Oh sorry.. I love you to Randy I have for a while I just didn't know how to tell you." I said

He got up and came around the table and took my hand and stood me up.

"Really" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes really." I said he kissed me and it was the nicest kiss I ever had it was soft and gentle, and I could just feel the love coming off the both of us.

Later that night we were laying in bed watching TV.

"Goodnight baby." I said ready to go to sleep

"Night babe I love you" Randy said

"Love you to." I said stilling a kiss before laying my head on his chest and going to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys sorry it took so long,, working as hard as I can to get these chapters up but have been having a little bit of writers block. But I hope you like what we have so far and will continue to review. J J J


	18. Chapter 18

Surprise !! Two chapters in the same week !

Woo Hoo

Enjoy !

---------------------------------------------------

--Randy's POV--

Well last night wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be

It felt really good to finally go ahead and tell Chey how I feel.

So many things have been running through my head since last night. I couldn't go right to sleep, I stayed up for a little while longer watching her sleep and getting my thoughts together. I loved this girl in my arms right now to death and I was glad she finally knew.

I'd been awake for about 30 minutes just sitting here watching TV.

I didn't want to wake her up because I was going to try and fix breakfast.

Sure, it was a gamble but I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend. Yeah, she was my girlfriend. I'd never get sick of saying that.

After about 15 more minutes, I got up and walked into the kitchen of the suite and tried to figure out what I needed to make breakfast.

I wrote down what I thought I needed and ran out to the grocery store.

I did everything I needed to do and got back in 20 minutes.

When I got back in I walked in the bedroom to see if she was awake. I wanted to surprise her and I hoped that she was still asleep. When I walked in the room she was still asleep but I just stood there looking at her. I was a pretty lucky guy, I had to admit. I had a lot going for me and I had the perfect girl. Who I loved, and who loved me back.

Breakfast wasn't looking so good, but I was trying.

I'm sure she would appreciate whatever I came up with, or she would pretend to at least.

I put on my 'Kiss the Cook' apron I found while I was out and went back to attempting to fix breakfast.

--Chey's POV--

When I woke up I reached over expecting Randy to be there next to me and then I realized that he wasn't there.

I raised my head and began to actually wake up while trying to find him.

Eventually, I got up and walked into the kitchen where I could see Randy helplessly trying to fix breakfast.

I didn't let him see that I was watching immediately, I wanted to see what he was doing.

He was fixing pancakes and if you could see his face, you would've laughed too.

He had pancake mix on his nose, on his eye, and all over his arms and hands. He had on an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' with pajama shorts and he was reading the Betty Crocker box with confusion written all over his face.

It was adorable.

I stood there for about 10 minutes before he actually started to put things into the pan.

"Why the hell won't this stuff form a circle!!!" He shouted at the pancake mix in the pan.

I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Then he tried to flip over the pancake and it hit him in the face.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. He could not have been any cuter when he turned around to look at me.

He had some pancake on his head and most of it on his face.

"How long were you watching me?" He asked.

"Only about 15 minutes," I said while walking over to wet a towel and wiping off his face. "You weren't lying when you said you couldn't cook."

"Yea, it's sad really."

"Aw, I think it's cute." I said smiling when he blushed. "Wow, tough Mr. RKO is blushing a lot lately."

'Yea well, you kind of have that affect on me." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Then my phone rang.

"Don't get it." Randy said moving closer.

I realized that it was my ringtone for Vince.

"It's important," I said stopping

He pouted at me and I gave him a quick kiss before I went to get my phone.

I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Damn Vince' when I got to my phone.

"Hello," I said

"Hey Cheyenne, how are you?" Vince asked me.

"I'm Fine, thanks for asking."

"Good, I was wondering if you and Randy were up for a photo shoot today." He said

"Yea, that sound like fun," I said. We didn't have the chance to do a photo shoot yet.

"Great, the shoot will be at Daytona beach at around 5:00."

"Ok, thanks Vince, We'll be there."

"Great sweetheart, see you soon."

"Bye," I said before I hung up the phone.

"What did Vince want?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He wants us to do a photo shoot."

"That's great." He said turning me around. "What time is it?"

"Around 5 at Daytona beach," I responded

"Great," he said turning me around as we walked back into the kitchen.

We both examined the mess in the kitchen.

"Um… how about room service?" he said looking at me.

"Sound great." I said laughing. "And edible."

---Randy's POV---

After breakfast, we were talking and decided to walk around the boardwalk until it was time for the photo shoot

We both got up, showered, dressed and ready to go in about an hour.

She looked beautiful and I was glad to be walking around with her beside me.

We walked around holding hands and every chance I got, I looked over to her.

She didn't notice me looking at her and I was glad, if she wasn't already my girlfriend, she'd probably think I was weird.

We went to lunch and ran into a few fans.

I had to hang low while she signed autographs, I could tell that she loved it. She was smiling so hard and appreciated every minute of it.

We had to keep a low profile to play up the rivalry.

I even bumped her while I was going to the bathroom. She called me when they were done and we continued to have lunch

"Enjoying your fans?" I asked

"Yea, I really am. I didn't think people would recognize me." She said

"I'd remember a face like that." I said smiling at her

"I'm sure you would" she said

"Well, you're not too bad on the eyes" I said winking at her

"And you're not so bad yourself." She said smiling at me.

A little after we were done eating, it was time to head over to the photo shoot

It was gonna be an interesting day

I could feel it.

--Chey's POV--

Before we got to the beach, I remembered that we were supposed to hate each other.

I let go of Randy's hand suddenly and he gave me a confused look before I explained it to him.

"Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" I asked him raising my eyebrow

"Yea but I don't really hate you right now." He said smirking and leaning in to kiss me.

"Stop Randy, I'm serious." I started. "We have to act like sworn enemies in public."

"Fine, but I just need one last thing." He said smirking again.

"What is it?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed me sweet and soft, but short.

"That." he said winking at me before walking off towards the photo shoot.

I waited a few seconds before heading in the same direction.

I got to the photographer, asked him some questions and looked around to see Randy walking towards catering with some of the guys that were here.

The photographer showed me where wardrobe was and told me where I could get dressed.

After I put on my bathing suit, I stepped outside and looked in the mirror.

I looked pretty nice if I do say so myself

I looked at myself one last time before putting on my robe and heading to hair and makeup.

It didn't take long to get everything done and then it was time to actually shoot the pictures.

The catering was actually inside of a private building so that we could drop the gimmicks and be ourselves.

As soon as I walked in the tent, I saw Cam run over to me and drag me over to the side.

"What do you want Cam?" I asked looking past him to Randy.

"What do you have on under that?" He asked me

"A bathing suit." I said giving him a 'Are you serious?' look.

"I know that I was just hoping it wasn't too revealing." He said. "It's still a little weird to see my best friend drooling over my little sister."

"Well then Cam, you'll have to get over that won't you." I said pushing past him.

I walked over to the table with Randy, Phil, John, Chris, Paul, and my dad. Cam followed behind me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Nothing much," My dad said.

"Hey. You're not naked under there are you?" Paul asked.

"No Paul. Never gonna happen." I said, serious.

"Good, I wouldn't stand for it." He said

"I'm sure you wouldn't" I said patting him on the back.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Randy asked me

"Well, I talked to the photographer and he said Vince wants Diva shots first and gimmick shots later."

"What do you mean by gimmick shots?" My dad asked me.

"Vince wants us to get into our teams and take pictures with them. So I would be taking pictures with you and Paul and Randy would be taking pics with Cam and Stacy." I told them

"Ok, So when are they gonna start the photo shoots? I'm ready to see some hot girls that aren't already taken." Phil said looking from Randy to me, letting his eyes look me up and down before winking at me.

Ew

"Yeah, taken. Watch your eyes Punk." Randy said

"I was just…observing." He said smiling at me.

"Well observe someone else, she's mine." Randy said pulling me closer to him.

"Well Randy, that could change." John said smiling at me too.

"Not likely." I said frowning at John, kissing Randy, winking at Phil and walking away.

A little after that, more Divas started to come.

First there was Mickie, and then Melina

After them, others started to come in too.

"Hey sweetie," Mickie said hugging me tight.

"Hey Mickie, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, I just got here so I'm pretty lost. Do you know where wardrobe is?"

"Yeah, it's just around that corner." I said showing her where it was.

"Thanks babes, see you in a few." She said walking off to wardrobe

"See you." I said to her

I turned around to walk away only to run into Michelle McCool.

"Watch where the hell you're going," she said

"Whatever Michelle," I tried to say walking off

"No, you're not off the hook that easy." She said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I said pulling my arm away from her.

"Watch it Michelle, she's fragile." I heard a voice say.

"Please Stacy; just let me mess her up, one good time."

"What makes you think you could?" I said.

"Oh believe me, she could. And if she wouldn't, I would." Stacy said moving closer to me

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yea, really."

"We'll see then Stacy," I said as she walked away

"Yeah, we will." She said leaving but not before bumping into me.

After that little altercation with Stacy, I'd seen her true colors. She didn't like me and she wasn't even going to pretend like she did anymore. It's a good thing I saw where she stood now rather than down the road, although I already knew the girl didn't have a good bone in her body.

The photo shoot went pretty well, other than the stares.

During the shoot I noticed the guys were staring at us.

But it wasn't us; it was me.

They were staring at me.

Yeah, it was pretty weird, but I got over it. It was very flattering.

But, I felt one pair of eyes constantly on me.

Every chance I got, I looked at Randy and saw him winking at me.

Even after I turned around I could feel him staring at me.

We did a lot of shots and got to try on a lot of different bathing suits before we finally finished.

When we did, I had to go get dressed again in my DX gear and head out to where my dad and Paul were.

"Hey kiddo, you done?" Paul asked me as I walked up to him eating some fruit

"Yea, all done with the beach shots." I said with my mouth full.

"Are you having fun at your first photo shoot?" My dad asked.

"Yea, I am having a lot of fun."

We sat down behind the photographer until it was our time to go.

When Michelle McCool went up to get her pictures taken, I knew this was the last thing I wanted to see.

"Psst," I heard someone say around the corner.

I turned around and it was Randy

"What are you doing?" I mouthed to him

He motioned for me to come over there

I told my dad where I was going and then I got up to go over to where Randy was squatting

"What is it?" I asked laughing

"I haven't seen you all day." He said standing up "I'm jealous of the photographer because he gets to spend more time with you." He said smirking

"Well, I can't be seen flirting with the enemy." I said smirking

"I guess you can't be caught kissing the enemy either." He said biting his lip.

"Mm, I think I can make an exception." I said smirking and kissing his him fiercely with all my might.

It was so nice to just melt into him.

But the kiss didn't last too long

"Time for the photo shoot honey." My dad said

"Ok dad, I'm coming." I answered before looking back at Randy

I kissed him one more time before walking away.

"See you later." I said walking away

"Love you babe," he said

"Love you too." I said

The photo shoot didn't take long but it was fun.

We took group pictures, pictures with just me and my dad, individual pictures and then pictures with me and Paul.

After our photo shoot, we took a break to go to go to catering.

It was time for Randy, Cam, and Stacy's photo shoot and I wanted to see what they were going to do.

I got my food and walked back out on the beach to watch them

Somehow, I wasn't surprised that Stacy was dressed like a slut.

She had the tightest, shortest dress I've ever seen in my life.

I could tell my brother and Randy were both uncomfortable about that.

Randy was rubbing the back of his neck and he looked up and gave me a nervous smile.

I shot him a smile back, knowing that this was going to be interesting day.

--------------------------------------------------

The photo shoot was going on for a while and the pictures were coming out nice

Stacy was keeping her distance from the guys and nothing was extremely awkward.

After a while though, they thought it'd be a good idea for Stacy and Randy to be more like a couple.

Great.

She was MILKING it.

Immediately, she was all over Randy and she could tell it was bothering me because I could see her looking over her shoulder towards me.

One pose in particular was disastrous.

I was looking at the photo shoot and the next thing I knew, Stacy was in his lap

In Randy's lap

I couldn't believe it either.

She turned around, still on his lap and sat there taking pictures.

Stacy looked straight at me, smirked evilly and stopped my world because the next thing I knew, she was kissing him

She was kissing Randy

I couldn't believe it

It didn't stop, from what I was seeing, he wasn't stopping her

Time stood still, everything froze and I couldn't believe it.

My Randy, my boyfriend

The same one who claimed he loved me and had my heart was breaking it into pieces

And I felt myself choking back tears as I walked off the beach, away from what everybody had warned me about.


	19. Chapter 19

__ Randy's POV__

What the HELL!!! I thought pushing Stacy as far away from me as possible.. Which was pretty far I might add.

"What the hell" Me and Cam said at the same time.

Right in that moment I realized that Chey had been watching the whole photo shoot and I'm pretty sure she saw what just happened. I turned and saw that she was gone. Ok, maybe she didn't see it I tried to convince myself. But something was telling me she saw every bit of that horrible,, horrible kiss. I had to do something. Right when I was getting ready to leave Shawn and Paul appeared out of no where.

"What the hell was that Orton?" Shawn asked

"Look man its not what you think." I said

"So your telling me, that myself Paul Cam, and Cheyenne, did not just see kissing that thing." Shawn said dismissively

Ok so maybe it was what he was thinking but not really I didn't kiss her she kissed me and it took a minute for my brain to register that was happening.

"Ok you saw a kiss but I didn't kiss her she kissed me." I said

"You sure as hell didn't stop it" Paul said

"I did as soon as I realized what was going on" I said defending myself.

"Look I need to go after Chey and try to explain this to her." I said getting ready to walk away from them.

"Randy just give her some time to cool off and then go after her" Cam said

"No I need to find her now, cause the more time she has to think will make it harder for her to hear the truth." I said now walking way to fine my girl

__ Chey's POV__

Now that I was back in the room I had time to think. Maybe I was jumping the gun a little it did look like Stacy had kissing him, but from what I was able to see he was fighting it either.

How could he tell me he loved me last night and turn around and kiss another woman the next day. I could hear my phone ringing, I wasn't so sure I wanted to answer it. But after it rang about 5 times I looked to see who it was.

"Hello" I said

"Hey baby where are you" I heard Randy's voice say on the other end of the line

"Why do you want to know, why don't you just stay with Stacy." I said with sadness in my voice that I'm sure he could hear.

"Baby its not what you think, just tell me where you are and I can explain everything." Randy said

"I don't want to hear it." I said hanging up

I cant believe he just said that its not what I thought. Whenever anyone ever said those words its always what you think.

What happened to that sweet guy I met just a couple of months ago that I could talk to and have fun with the guy I cant get off my mind. The same guy that told me he loved me. Where was he? I cant believe he would just kiss her right in front of me like that.

Wait, Randy isn't that dumb he would never do anything like that, 'cause he had my dad, Paul and Cam on his back about not hurting me. Maybe I should hear what he had to say something about that kiss just didn't feel right. I called him back and told him to meet me in our room.

__Randy POV__

When my phone rang I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment but I heard the ring tone that I had set for Chey and hurriedly answered the phone.

"Hi baby" I said

"Randy look just meet me in our room I want to hear what you have to say." Chey said

"Ok baby I'm on my way I'll be there in a few." I said

"Chey?" I asked

"Yea" she said

"I love you." I said hoping she would say it back

"Yea love you too." she said hanging up.

There was still hope in my heart, she said that she loved me I still had a chance to make this right.

I got to the hotel in record time. I walked in our room and saw that Chey was on the bed laying down. I walked over and she sat up. I wanted to reach out and hug her but at the moment I wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"Chey baby I'm sorry but its not what you think I would never intentionally hurt you like that." I said

"Yea I know Randy that's why I called you back I wanted to hear what you had to say." said

"Ok you did see a kiss but I in no why kissed her, she kissed me and yea I didn't immediately push her off because I was in shock that she would do something like that, but once my brain was working right I pushed her as far a way from me as possible." I said in a rush of words.

"Ok Randy slow down" Chey said

"All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I will never let something like that happen again." I said with all the love in my heart.

___Chey's POV___

As I listened to Randy there was something telling me that he was telling the truth, but there was also something telling me not to let my guard down just yet.

"Randy calm down I believe you, I know you would never do something like that."

"Babe I am sorry, and I would do anything for you at this moment to show you just how sorry I am." Randy said

"Randy all I want from you is to know that it wont happen again." I said looking him in the eye so that he would know I was completely serious.

"I promise you baby that it will never happen again" he said and I could see that he would do everything in his power to prevent this from happening again.

Now that I gave Randy the chance to explain everything I did feel a little better about what had happened on his part anyway, but Stacy was another story. She deliberately kissed him and I was not just going to let that go. She so broke the girl code. You don't go after another women's man, and it seems like she is after Randy.

Later that day my dad called to make sure I was ok and that me and Randy had settled everything.

"So is everything ok with you guys?" my dad asked

"Yea I kind of jumped the gun earlier when I saw them kiss, but now I know that it was Stacy that kissed him." I said

"Ok its good that you guy are ok now." dad said

"Yea now that you guys are ok what are you going to do about Stacy?" I heard Paul say in the back ground.

"I'm not too sure yet uncle Paul, but its not going to be handled in the ring I do know that" I said

"Well on a lighter note. I was wondering if you Cam and I could get together sometime this week and have dinner, I don't get to see you guys as much as before with all over our busy schedules and all" dad said it was true we didn't see each other as much anymore. You would think with us working for the same company we would always see each other but that was not the case.

"Ok dad that sounds like fun when do you want to get together." I asked

"Um we need to talk to Cam and see When he's free." Dad said

"Ok I can call him now and see when a good time is." I said

"Ok do you need me to call back?" dad asked. I forgot the he wasn't into all the new technology. Like 3way on the phone.

"No dad I can call while your still on the phone I have 3way on ." I said

"Ok" dad said

"Ok hold on for one sec." I said. I click on the other line and called Cam

"Hello" Cam said

"Cam hold on Dad's on the other line he wants us to have dinner with him sometime this week." I said

"Ok" Cam said. I pushed join on my phone.

"Dad?' I asked

"Yea Chey I'm here" dad said

"Cam?" I asked

"Yea Chey" he said

"Ok so when are you free Cam so we can have dinner with dad?" I asked Cam

"I'm free tomorrow night if that's good for you guys." Cam said

"Me too dad" I said

"Ok guys just call me around 7 tomorrow night and we can go from there." Dad said

"Ok dad ." Cam said

"Oh Chey is everything with you and Randy ok?" Cam asked

"Yea we worked everything out" I said

"Ok good I didn't want to have to kill my best friend." Cam said

"Don't worry Cam you wouldn't have to do it I would done it for you" Dad said

"Umm ok guys stop talking about witch on of you will kill my boyfriend." I said

"Ok I have to go any way I talk to you guys tomorrow." dad said

"Ok love you dad." I said

"What I don't get an "I love you?" Cam asked

"Ok I kind of love you too." I said with a little laugh.

"I love you guys too." Dad said before hanging up

We got off the phone and I went to look for Randy. I found him in the living room area of our room watching a movie

"Hey baby, what you watching?" I asked

"Um I'm not really watching it but its Crank." he said

"Oh ok, so what's on your mind." I asked. I could tell that he was thinking about something

"I was just wondering where Bekah was she didn't come back until this morning and then she left right back out." he said

"Um she might be with one of the girls. Why don't you call her." I said

" I have been calling, her phone is off." he said

"Oh she'll be back later stop worrying she's a big girl " I said

"Yea your right she is."

"I talked to my dad just now he want me and Cam to have dinner with him tomorrow night." I said

"Oh that's nice. Where are you going?" Randy asked

"I'm not sure yet." I said

"Oh so that means I'm gonna be all alone for dinner tomorrow night." he said with a pout

"Aw babe I'm sure you can go one day without me." I said laughing he was just to cute pouting

"Stop pouting its not manly." I said still laughing

"I'm not pouting." Randy said

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not" he said pouting more

"Well anyway I'm sure I won't be gone too long." I said

"Yea, I know I guess me and Bekah will go out somewhere." Randy said

"That sounds nice."

"Yea, we haven't really spent that much time together since she got here."

"Yea, I know we're always working. If it's not a signing, it's a photo shoot or house shows." I said

"I know but it's a good thing we all have tomorrow off." Randy said

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do tomorrow until you have to meet your dad?" Randy asked

"Um, I was thinking about sleeping in and then going to the beach. What were you thinking about doing tomorrow babe?" I asked

"Everything sounds good to me as long as I'm with you." Randy said smirking. "Baby do you want to go out for dinner or just stay in and order from here?" he continued

"I don't really feel up to going out tonight so we can order in." I said

Later that night Randy and I were lying in bed just watching TV when Bekah walked in the room.

"Hey Bekah, come in here for a minute." Randy said

Bekah came to our room and stood in the doorway

"So what you been up to all day?" Randy asked

"Oh, you know nothing much, just hanging with some of the girls." Bekah said

"Oh ok. What happened with your phone? I tried calling you but you never answered." Randy said

"My phone died and I didn't have my charger, I forgot to take it with me." Bekah said

"Oh, ok. Anyway, do you have plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking we haven't spent too much time together since you've been here. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with your favorite brother?" Randy asked

"Ok, that sounds good. But you can't be my favorite older brother because you're my only older brother." she said smirking, leaving the room.

* * *

A/N hey guys sorry its taking so long but we promise to keep writing and get the chapters up as soon as we can so please forgives us and let us know what you think about the chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Happy New Year !!

AN- Sorry it's been so long guys. Believe us, we know it's been a while since we updated. Here's another chapter and we are going to try to get another one up later this week.

Once again, thanks for the reviews and keep em comin' !!

* * *

--Randy's POV—

Our day at the beach was a lot of fun.

We were having so much fun that it seemed like all the events of yesterday had never happened. But of course, they did and from now on, I would be very careful about Stacy. No more trying to be nice, I'm just gonna focus on keeping her away from me and Chey.

After we got home from the beach, we ate lunch and sat in the room watching movies until about 4. After that, we just sat and talked, and it felt good to sit there, holding her and feeling like nothing could take her away from me again. Nothing

At around 6, I called Bekah and Chey went and got in the shower to get ready for her dinner.

"Hello," Bekah answered

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked her

"Nothing much, just sitting around the house."

"Well, when did you wanna go out?"

"I wasn't really sure. I mean I could meet you at the café near to the hotel and we could just hang out instead of going to the mall."

"Ok, that sounds good' I said "I'll see you in about an hour then?"

"Yep, I'll call when I'm downstairs so you can just meet me in the lobby."

"Ok, see you later Bekah"

"Bye Randy" she said hanging up.

"Who was that" Chey asked coming out of the shower.

"It was Bekah; we're not going to the mall anymore. We're just gonna go to the café down the street."

"Ok, I'm sure you all will have fun," she said getting dressed.

"Yeah:"

"What's wrong?" she asked turning around fully dressed with her wet hair falling in her face.

"Nothing, I just really don't want you to leave me." I said pouting.

"Aww, Randy stop pouting I won't be gone long." She said kissing me before walking passed me to the bathroom again.

"You will!" I said whining.

"I won't!" she screamed from the bathroom. "And if you keep whining, I'll never come back she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I don't think I like that" I said walking into the bathroom behind her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it" she said turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You just wait." I said kissing her.

Then....her phone rang

Damn

She pulled away from me and walked away teasing me to go get her phone.

"Hey Cam." I heard her say before I zoned out.

I didn't really realize until now how lucky I was to have Chey. She was perfect, in every way. She forgave me for a situation that most women wouldn't, and I loved her for it

Just then she turned to me and smiled and I knew I was lucky. And that if I did anything to make her mad at me again, I'd be the dumbest guy in the world.

I didn't want to, and I didn't plan on losing her again.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes" I heard her say when she hung up her phone.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much. Cam was saying dad called him earlier and told him all about the reservations and things and that we're gonna meet at around 6:45." She said as I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"How are you gonna get there in 15 mins without a car?" I said smirking and dangling the keys in front of her.

"My loving, amazing, handsome boyfriend is going to give me the keys to drive the car." She said wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my chest, looking up at me.

"He might, but It's gonna cost you."

"I think I'm willing to pay the price" she said kissing me

And I held on to her as tight as I could.

--Chey's POV--

At 6:40, after messing with Randy, I finally managed to get out of the room.

I pulled into the parking lot of the local restaurant and parked.

I walked in and gave my last name and she directed me to a table with my dad and Cam already sitting, watching the game.

"Hello," I said calling their attention.

They continued to look at the game.

So I did something that I loved and that used to really get their attention.

I pulled up and back on Cam's ear and thumped my dad in his head.

"OW!" Cam screamed, turning around. I just let go laughing.

"Way to make an entrance sweetie," my dad said rubbing his head.

"Well, you know I love to make an entrance," I said sitting down.

"Yea whatever, that ear thing hurt back then and it still hurts now." Cam said, making a hurt face.

"Aw, does wittle Cameron wanna cry?" I asked pinching his cheeks and he swatted me away, still holding onto his ear.

"Ok guys, act like adults." My dad said laughing

Me and Cam laughed too and it just felt nice to be with two very important men in my life. I loved them

We sat, joked, ate, talked, and laughed for a while.

And it was fun. I loved every second of it. Before I knew it, it was going on 9.

"So, what else have you guys been up to?" My dad asked us.

"Nothing much dad." I said

"Yea, nothing really special going on with me."

"Any other relationship things I should know about."

"Nothing more than you already know." I said

"Well, I'm dating now, as you guys know." Cam said with this huge smile on his face.

"Yes Cam, we know. You've mentioned her in every other sentence."

"No I haven't. " He started. "Wait, look at that waitress. Aww, Shae has the same color hair as her!" he said.

Me and my dad gave him the same look.

"And what were you saying less than 4 seconds ago Cam?" I asked.

"Shut up"

"Poor son, I don't know where I went so wrong." My dad said shaking his head. "I'm going to the bathroom. Watch him Chey." He said pointing to Cam.

After my dad was out of earshot, I leaned over to Cam.

"You do realize we have to set him up on a date right?" I asked

"Yep, I was just waiting for you to bring it up."

"Well, I'm bringing it up now. We seriously have to think about possible women for him to go on a date with, women he'll actually like, inside or outside the company."

"There's one really pretty woman that works with production. She's blonde."

"Um, ok. But I don't understand how her being blonde relates to anything."

"Blonde's are hotter. Duh."

"First of all, that's completely shallow, and Second, I'll be` sure to tell your girlfriend that." I said smirking

"Mom was a blonde."

"Mom was a brunette." I said smacking him on his head.

"Whatever" he said rubbing his head.

We both looked up and realized dad was walking back to the table.

"What did you guys chat about while I was gone?" he asked.

Cam and I looked at each other and then looked at my dad together.

"We think you should start dating dad." Cam said.

"You think I should what?" my dad asked a little taken back.

"We want you to date dad. It's been a long time since mom died and a long time since I've seen you happy with another woman. Mom would want you to move on and be happy." Cam said.

"I know, I just can't see myself happy again without your mother."

"Well, you have us through everything." I said

"That's true. We don't want to pressure you into anything. Just promise you'll try."

My dad looked from me to my brother shaking his head and smiling.

"I love you guys." He said smiling "Fine, I'll try"

"Thanks dad." We both said.

"You're welcome." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Probably wondering what he got himself into.

--Randy's POV—

About 5 mins after Chey left, Bekah called and said she was in the lobby.

I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and headed out the door.

I got down to the lobby in 4 mins and spotted her instantly.

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and we headed out to the café.

We walked there and talked and joked on the way, things were never tense or awkward with my sister. I could be myself more around her and Chey.

When we got to the café, we got a table and I bought her some kind of frappachino and I got myself a coffee.

"What's been going on in your life girl?" I asked her in my valley girl voice.

"Uh, Randy please don't talk to me like that, ever" she said still giggling.

"What are you talking about girl?" I asked again, still with the voice.

"I hate you." She said laughing.

"Whatever," I said regularly. "So, seriously. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I'm enjoying traveling with you guys without having to get pummeled every night."

"True, I wish I was as lucky. Man, I would kill to get to travel around the world and not have to do anything."

"Yep, It's the life." She said sitting back, putting her arms behind her head.

"You suck." I said laughing.

"Whatever big brother. So what did you and Chey do earlier after the beach?"

"Not much, we just sat around and watched movies."

"Oh sounds amazing!" She said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because you don't have a man as amazing as me."

"Yea Randy, sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you dating or, what's going on?"

"Not that it's any of your business. But I have been on a few dates here and there."

"Any guys make an impression?" I asked

"Not really, I'm still looking for the right guy." She said sipping her frappachino.

"Well I hope for his sake he's not an idiot." I said "I don't wanna have to kill your boyfriend."

"I don't date idiots Randy. The only idiot I have in my life is you." She said smiling.

"Aww, I feel special."

"You should." She said pinching my cheeks.

"Whatever" I said laughing. "I'm going to get another coffee."

"Ok, I'll be here." She said

"You better" I said as she pushed me towards the counter.

I bought my coffee and turned to find a bunch of little fans. I had to slightly play on my gimmick while being nice enough not to scare them.

I signed a few autographs and took a few pictures and I was on my way back to my sister.

But there was already somebody there. I didn't approach right away; I wanted to see why Cody Rhodes had his hands all over my sister.

I didn't know what they were talking about but it surely wasn't innocent, he was all over her and it was pissing me off. Why the hell was he here?

I soon got my answer when she leaned in and kissed him and they kissed for a while. Or it felt like a while from a big brother's point of view.

Finally she pulled away and he kissed her one last time before leaving.

They were dating. My sister and Cody. Cody Rhodes. Oh hell no.

I walked up to the table angry but then I realized, I was breaking almost all the rules dating Chey and I wouldn't want anyone to jeopardize that. So I simmered down and walked up to the table and sat down.

"What were you doing?" she asked sipping her frappachino again.

"A couple of fans asked me for pictures and autographs. I felt compelled to be generous today." I said trying to joke.

When really, the only thing I was thinking was how long were they dating? When did they even meet? Was she going to tell me?

I thought we had a better relationship than that. I felt partly betrayed. But I wasn't going to let her know.

--Chey's POV—

A little after talking more to my dad about the possibility of dating, we ordered dessert and headed out.

We stood out front of the restaurant for a little while, talking and joking more.

I loved them to death; they always made me laugh, no matter what.

"Well, I think it's time for old dad to hit the sack." My dad said kissing my forehead and hugging Cam.

"'Night Cheyenne, Night Cameron." He said as he embraced both of us.

"Goodnight dad," we said together as he walked away waving.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna get back to my other man. I've been hanging out with you two too long." I said putting my arm around my brother as he walked me to my car.

"Night sis," he said kissing me on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Night Cam. I love you too." I said getting into my car.

I watched him walk away before I pulled off and waved to him as I drove back to the hotel.

--Randy's POV--

Om the walk back to the hotel, I decided that I would start asking Bekah about Cody, to see if she denied it or not.

"So, Bekah." I started

"So, Randy" she said laughing

"Have you met a one, Cody Rhodes?" I asked looking at her

"I've have met a one Cody Rhodes." She said "Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious as to whether or not I'd have to introduce you two to each other."

"That won't be necessary; I am quite acquainted with one Cody Rhodes."

_Yeah, I know_ I thought

"How so acquainted?" I asked looking at her.

"Randy." She stopped me in front of the hotel.

"What's wrong Bekah?" I asked realizing that now she was on the verge of crying.

"I hate this. I hate keeping secrets from you. You're my best friend, my brother and you deserve to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you Bekah?" I asked fully aware that she knew I knew.

"I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't be happy." She said looking up at me for a reaction, expecting anger.

"Well, I am disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner but, I'm fine, I'll get over it and if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Really?" She asked wiping tears away from her face.

"Really" I said hugging her.

"Thanks Randy" she said, leading me into the hotel lobby.

"You're welcome." I said hugging her.

"Well, that was a load of my chest." She said laughing. "I'm gonna go tell Cody I told you." She said kissing my cheek and running off to the elevator.

I just trailed behind a little. I wasn't fully too fond of the idea of Cody being all over my sister but I guess that's how Cam feels and I'd get over it.

I got on the next elevator and rode up to me and Chey's room.

"Hello." I said walking in the room seeing the TV on."

"Hey babe." She called from the bedroom. It felt so good to hear her voice.

I walked in the room to see her sitting at the top of the bed with ice cream in her lap and on her nose, still fully dressed.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" I said crawling on the bed over to her.

"I'm very aware." She said smiling before I kissed her.

"I missed your voice." I said stealing her ice cream and wiping some of it off her nose. "I needed you today."

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"Bekah told me she was dating Cody. Cody Rhodes." I said resting my head on her lap.

"Oh, she finally told you." She said rubbing my head.

"Wait," I said sitting up. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" I asked shocked she could keep it from me.

"Yeah, she was waiting for the right time to tell you and I promised I wouldn't tell you until she had the chance to."

"Oh, ok." I said lying back down.

"Wanna go downstairs, everybody's down there. It might take your mind off of things for a while." She asked.

"Yea, that'd be nice, I need a drink." I said and she laughed.

"The bar it is!" She exclaimed while sitting me up and kissing me. "You need to stop being so stressed." she said resting her hand on my cheek.

"I know." I said sighing. I felt so wound up; I just needed to relax with everybody.

"I know you know." She said putting on her shoes. "You ready?"

"Sure, let's go"

We left the room and rode the elevator down to the bar and I could already feel that I was gonna get all the relaxation I would need.

I squeezed Chey's hand and leaned down to kiss her before we walked into the bar.

* * *

There you go !!

The 20th Chapter, finally

Review ! Review! Review!

Give us some feedback.

Thank you guys !!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**--Chey's POV--**

**Once me and Randy got to the bar we saw a lot of the superstars Dad, Paul, Cam, Jericho, Ted, Cody, Kelly kelly the Bella twins, Eve, and Mickie were all there **

**Randy went over to where all the guys were having drinks and I made my way over to the girls and joined in with what they were talking about, which can only be who was the hottest superstar. After talking about the superstars for a little while and having a few drinks we all noticed Stacy come into the bar, I hadn't had the chance to talk to her about what she pulled on the beach but there was no time like the present. I made my way over to the table she was sitting at alone and confronted her.**

"**You know that stunt you pulled at the beach, it wont happen again do I make myself clear." I said with some authority.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Stacy asked playing dumb**

"**Don't act dumb you know what I'm talking about, you kissing my man. Now like I said before it wont happen again." I said and walked off not wanting to hear anything she had to say.**

**--Randy's POV--**

**After the day I had I really needed a drink. I had found out so much today and I have gone through a lot in this whole week. But now I had my girl back, I was with the guys and I was enjoying myself. **

**I was also glad to see that Chey was enjoying herself with the girls. She had gone through a lot but I was glad that was all in the past. The events hadn't erased themselves but we were together again and we were happy. **

**No more interference from Stacy. Who I would make sure to keep my distance from. **

"**Hey man" I heard Ted call to me from the down the bar. **

"**Hey," I said**

"**It's been a while since I've seen you down here. Your girl finally let you let loose?" **

"**Shut up man." I said to him. "Chey's here too." I stated pointing over to her. **

"**Wow. I can't believe you got her to come down here" he said laughing.**

"**Well, cheers to you guys then." Ted said holding his drink in the air and ordering another for me. **

**Soon 2 drinks turned into 5, which turned into 7, which turned into 10 . **

**I was throwing back one after the other, after the other, after the other. **

**It felt good. Everything form this week was erased from my mind and I went numb. I couldn't feel anything and it felt good. No burdens, no nothing. **

**I was having the time of my life and just letting loose. **

**It had been a long time coming. **

**I thought things couldn't get better, then I saw the silhouette of the sexiest women I'd ever seen in my life. **

**Chey…**

**--Chey's POV--**

**Later that night I was talking to Kelly Kelly and we where just laughing and having a good time when Eve came over and told me to look to where Randy was. I looked and the sight of what I saw shocked me. Stacy was all over him and it seemed like he didn't even care. He was just smiling and then laughed at something she said in his ear. **

**I couldn't believe after what she had tried to pull he was just over there having the time of his life it would seem. And Stacy, I had warned her before about messing with my man. I guess the winch doesn't learn. After about two more minutes of watching them together I got up and started to walk toward them. Stacy looked at me and gave the most evil smile she could then turned and kiss Randy again. That's not even what made me mad the most it was the fact that I could see Randy kissing her back this time. **

**There was no doubt in my mine of what I saw and that just broke my heart. He promised nothing like that would happen again and here it is just two days later he's kissing her again. At that point I said screw Randal Keith Orton, and made my way out of the bar and to our room to pack my things. **

**After I had everything ready, I called the airline and booked a flight home for a couple of day. Then I called Vince and told him in need a few days off, I was glad he gave them to me without asking too many question. I called a taxi and headed to the airport. Once I was there I called my dad and left him a message about what was going on. **

**--Randy's POV--**

**The next morning I woke up with the biggest hangover I had ever had. Last night I drank so much. Ted kept buy rounds and I just kept on drinking them. I rolled over feeling for Chey, when I notice the shower running in the bath room. I got up hopping to join her. I walked to the bathroom and walked in. Just when I walked in she was getting out of the shower but her back was to me. I walked up to her and placed my hand around her waist **

"**Good morning baby." I said before she turned around. When she did turn around I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me it wasn't Chey it was Stacy what the hell!!!**

"**Good morning to you too babe" Stacy said trying to put her arms around me **

**I stepped back as soon as I saw that it wasn't Chey "What the hell are you doing here Stacy?" I almost yelled I was so mad at the moment.**

"**You don't remember? You brought me up here last night with you." Stacy said **

"**Wait! What? I would never do that and you know it." I said not believing her **

"**You did. We were having a good time in the bar last night and you asked me up to the room. Right after you kissed me" Stacy said **

**I did remember kissing someone but I could swear that, that person was Chey. Oh shit! Chey. Where was she now? I hope she didn't come and see Stacy in here I know that would have broken her heart and I didn't want to do that to her. **

"**Look Stacy when I kissed you I must have thought you were Chey, sorry I never meant for this to happen. But I do have one question. What else happened last night?" I asked hoping nothing other then just a kiss 'cause I knew if something else did happen I might loose the love of my life. **

"**You mean did we sleep together?" Stacy said with a smirk on her face that I did not like.**

"**Yea that's what I meant. So did we?" I asked **

"**No when we got to the room you past out on me." she said **

"**Oh God good." I said with relief. **

"**Ok good now you can get out of my room." I said in a hurry not wanting Chey to come and see her here or not wanting to be around her at all. I couldn't believe that I had drank so much that I had mistaken Stacy for Chey what the hell was I thinking. Right then and there I promised my self to never drink again **

"**Wait your just going to kick me out." Stacy said **

"**Yea I am now get the hell out of before Chey comes up here and kicks your ass." I said pushing her to the door.**

"**Oh that's not going to happen." she said with a little laugh that said she knew something I didn't **

"**What do you mean that's not going to happen?" I asked looking down at her.**

"**I mean once Chey saw you kissing me last night she left." She said **

**Damn!!! Chey saw me kiss Stacy. What have I done. I have to go and find her and explain what happened. But would she even listen I had promised her nothing like this would happen again. I need to find her and make her listen to me. I just cant loose her. I picked Stacy up and tossed her out of my room closed the door and got dress so I could go and find Chey.**

**Before I had the chance to get out the room I heard banging on the door I walked over and opened it with out looking to see who it was. When I opened it I saw Cam looking pretty pissed off, I'm guess Chey told him what had happened. **

"**Man before you even said anyth…" I said before Cam punched me in the mouth. **

"**What were you going to say Orton that would get you out of this?" Cam yelled **

"**Ok I had that one coming but man its not what it seems." I said **

"**Randy, Chey saw you kissing Stacy for the second time in a week and its not how it seems? Why don't you tell me how it is, then I'll decide if want to keep beating you ass or not." Cam said still yelling.**

"**Ok ok I know it seems bad but last night I was so drunk that I thought Stacy was Chey when she walked over to me and when I was kissing her I thought she was Chey. Man you know I would never do anything to hurt your sister I love her too much." I said **

"**That's lame even for you Orton." Cam said**

"**Cam it's the truth I was just on my way to go and look for her." I said "Do you know where she is?" I asked **

"**Yea I know but why should I tell you? So you can hurt her again." Cam asked **

"**No so I can make this right" I said **

"**I don't know man you hurt her pretty bad." Cam said **

"**I know that's why I need to make this right." I said **

"**I cant. I promised my dad I wouldn't tell you anything." Cam said **

"**Your dad knows what happened? Damn!" I didn't need to be looking out for Shawn while I'm trying to find Chey. I knew he would make good on the promise he made me if I ever hurt Chey I know the first time he gave me a pass but not this one.**

"**Yea I'm the one that found out from him and your lucky Paul is with him holding him down from coming after you."**

"**Cam please I need to know where she is." Right when I said that I heard Shawn **

"**Why so you can make her cry more then what she already is. Give me one reason why I should keep you living Orton." Shawn said**

"**Because Shawn I love you daughter. And I want to make this right with her." I said not backing down from him even though I wanted to, he had murder in his eyes.**

"**I've heard that before and look how you show your love by kissing another woman, some love." Shawn said.**

"**Ok fine if your not going to tell me where she is I'll just find her myself." I said about to walk off.**

"**Good luck with that she left last night." Shawn said **

"**Left? What do you mean she left?" I asked starting to panic she couldn't have gone far. Could she?**

"**You heard me she left on a plane, gone. Where I don't know she just said she need time away and that she'll come back when she was ready to face you." Shawn said **

**When he said that I had a sinking feeling in my chest. I couldn't let it end like this. I had to find her but where would she go? I asked my self . Of course she would go home to be with her friends. Shae and Dannie flew back to Texas about a week ago. She had to be there. I was going to find out I knew that. I walked away from Cam and Shawn without another word and headed to Vince's room to ask for some time off…..**

* * *

**A/N **

**What do you think should happen next should Chey even talk to him and let him explain or is it to late…. **

**Let us know what u want to happen….**


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I am SOOOO sorry that this wasn't up sooner. High school schedules, they suck, they really do.

Well, here's Chapter 22 :D

Enjoy !

Don't forget to Review! Review! Review!

We appreciate it.

--Chey's POV--

The plane ride lasted a while so I got some time to think about everything that happened

It all came rushing back to me, the images of them kissing, the way he held her, the way that he looked at her as if nothing was wrong.

He didn't have a care in the world and that's what hurt the most.

I took him back, I gave him another chance when he said he didn't kiss her the first time. I believed him but this time, I don't think I have the energy to and I didn't want to talk to him. At all

When the plane landed I went to baggage claim and stood outside, still in the outfit from yesterday.

I spotted Dannie frantically looking for me by the Starbucks and I walked towards her. She spotted me a little after I started walking and nudged Shae and they both started running towards me and I let my bags go and they welcomed me into their arms.

I felt safe and I started to cry, all the emotions from the night before coming out.

All the anger, betrayal, sadness, and regret I felt came out and it felt good to finally let it all go.

--Randy's POV--

After I got the time of from work that I wanted, I ran out of Vince's office and back to the hotel room to pack my stuff and somebody knocked on the door.

"It's open" I yelled

"Hello?" I said after nobody said anything after they walked in. My back was facing the door

I turned around to find Cam standing behind me

"What's up man?" I asked taking a step back, After all, he did punch me once today.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Texas," I said hesitantly

"Look, I don't think that's a good decision on your part." he said walking towards me

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I don't want to have to hurt you if you go there and hurt her again."

"I won't, believe me." I said stepping forward.

"Oh wow. Believe you? Why the hell should I believe you this time Randy?" Cam said

"Because I don't want to hurt your sister. And I know I sound like a broken record telling you the same crap over and over again but it's the truth. Come on Cam, if anybody knows how much I care about and love Cheyenne, it's you." I said looking at him trying to see if he'd calm down.

"You know Randy," he started "Being your friend for so many years, I've seen you do some pretty messed up things to innocent women. But I won't let it happen to my sister." he said

After he said that we just stood there in silence, looking at each other, not wanting to say anything.

"Don't hurt her Orton." he said walking out of the room.

"I won't" I whispered to myself after he left. "I won't"

--Chey's POV--

After leaving the airport, the ride home was very silent.

I just sat in the back seat and looked out the window.

I couldn't do anything else. He drained me. I couldn't even think because if I tried to think about something else, he would always appear in my mind.

I couldn't get him off my brain but I knew I would have to.

I had to let him go this time.

"We're here" Shae said as we pulled up in the driveway

I felt my knees lock up under me. I couldn't move. I missed him, so much

Everything came rushing back to me, once again. The third time since I'd gotten to Texas.

"Come on Chey, let's go in the house." Dannie said turning around to look at me from the passenger's seat.

I didn't realize that I had now been sitting here, head against the window for five minutes now, Shae had already taken my things in the house and it was just me and Dannie sitting in the car, her waiting for me to get up.

"Ok, I'm fine. Let's go in the house." I said lifting my head from the window and opening the door moving steady out of the car, trying hard not to fall.

I looked up and saw Dannie and Shae giving me sympathetic looks as they both grabbed one of my arms to try and help me walk to the house without falling. I felt a mess and I must've looked it too by the way they were looking at me. Run mascara, Make-up all smudged, hair a mess and eyes bloodshot, such a sight.

When they finally got me in the house, I went up to my room and laid on my bed while Shae fixed me something to eat and Dannie got me cleaned up.

She made me shower, wash my hair, clean my face and lay in bed with her beside me. Kind of giving moral support.

Shae came up and they both sort of gave me an intervention.

Something they thought I desperately needed.

"You can't keep crying over him Chey." Dannie said. "It's breaking my heart."

"I know, I have to stop but you guys have to understand that it's gonna take some time." I said blowing my nose for the sixth time since I got in the house.

"We know and that's what we're her for. The support." Shae said climbing in the bed beside me.

"I know that's why you guys are here, thank you." I said hugging them.

Feeling more secure than I had in days.

--Randy's POV--

I was just about to leave the hotel and I was down in the lobby when I got stopped by Mickie.

"Hey, Randy." she said

"Yeah--" I started turning around to a slap in the face.

"What the hell was that last night with Stacy?"

"Ouch!" I screamed

"You damn right ouch." she said raising her hand again but I stopped her and grabbed her arms.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm going to make it right. Right now." I said grabbing my bags and heading for the door.

"Randy, wait." she said softening her tone.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Look, I can tell you love her and all but did you ever stop to think that you being in her life isn't helping her but hurting her. You should've seen her face last night. She looked…broken."

No. Of course not. We belong together. I love her and she loves me, there's no doubt about it.

That's what I wanted to say but I didn't know why I wasn't so confident

* * *

--Chey's POV--

Not much more happened that day. We just pretty much sat around the house, feeling sorry for me.

Today, we're supposed to go to the mall and go to lunch to kind of get my mind off of things.

They wouldn't tell me that it was to get my mind off of Randy but I knew that's why we were going out.

Since I got back to Texas, I hadn't checked my phone for missed calls and voice mails. I couldn't believe what I saw when I finally checked. I had, believe it, 52 missed calls from Randy and 52 voice mails since I left.

He was really trying, hard.

I was impressed but not impressed enough to talk to him, I threw my phone down on the couch and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Shae asked walking downstairs.

"Yeah, where's Dannie?" I asked

"Upstairs in the bathroom." she answered.

"Ok." I said.

Suddenly Dannie came downstairs and we all left to go to the mall I looked at the clock and it read 9:30.

I hoped today would be a better day than I've had so far as I pulled out of the driveway.

--Randy's POV--

My plane landed around 10 am and I was headed straight to Chey's house.

I made sure before I left that I planned for a rental car to be at the airport when I got there.

I drove as fast as I could straight to Chey's house.

As I was driving, I was thinking of things to say to her and nothing really came to mind.

'I'm sorry I kissed Stacy, again when I was getting wasted at the bar?' No. I wanted my girlfriend back and in order to do that I was going to have to show her that I was serious, that I don't want anyone but her but with the way things have gone and the things that have happened, I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now.

I pulled into her driveway and saw her car wasn't there but I decided to knock on the door anyway.

I got out of my car and looked at my phone, the clock read 10:47 and I went up and knocked on her door.

No answer.

I knocked again, still no answer. So I thought about calling her but I didn't think that was a good idea right now, I'd call later.

I got back in the car and thought about where she could be. I didn't wanna seem like I was stalking her but I needed to see her. I was feeling the withdrawal from being with her everyday. Not waking up with her beside me wasn't a feeling I was too fond of.

I wanted her to forgive me and we could pick up where we left off, before Stacy, before everything. But somehow I was pretty sure that right this minute, the odds were stacked against me.

I decided, after sitting in my car for about 10 minutes, to drive back to the hotel and wait to come back later. I didn't want to call her to say what I had to say, I wanted to see her. More importantly than that, I needed to see her.

I got back to the hotel about 45 minutes later and just crashed. Later that day I went and got lunch and even talked to some old friends, not having the guts to call Cameron.

Eventually, I called my sister. Bekah knew me and Chey and I hoped she would know what to do in this situation. Right now, I needed all the help and advice that I could get.

"Hey Randy," she answered

"Hey Bekah, I need to talk to you. About something really important."

"Ok, I'm listening," she said

I told her about everything and when I say everything, I mean every single thing that happened after I left to when I got to the hotel, every thought in between being about Cheyenne.

"Wow Randy." was all she could say. "Wow."

"I know, I really messed up. I will never be able to come back from this but I need her Bekah, I can't live without her. I need to talk to her about this."

"Well Randy, I know that you wanna talk to her as soon as possible but, as much as you're not gonna like hearing this, you're gonna have to give her some space and time, let her think straight." she said

"I can't Bekah. I really don't know what I'll do until then. Not knowing what she's thinking is driving me crazy. I need to see her, she needs to hear what happened."

"I just heard what happened and I'm telling you if I was Chey, I wouldn't want to hear it again or even talk to you for a while Randy." she said as I heard the truth in her voice. I knew she was right but I couldn't take the chance of not seeing her as soon as possible.

"Even though I'm telling you this, I know you're gonna go after her anyway so make sure before you go, you know two things." she said.

"Ok, what?" I asked

"One, I know Dannie and I know Shae, they're overprotective and will kill you if given the say so. And Two, know what you're gonna say to her when you get over there. I know It's gonna be ok but you're gonna have to prove to her that you're different, that you're not the same, you're not the jerk and cheater that she thinks you are right now. Prove her thoughts wrong Randy." she said giving me words of encouragement as I grabbed my keys and juggled them around in my hands.

"Ok Bekah, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Randy. Good luck and if she loves you as much as I know she does, you'll be fine." she said.

"Thank you, I sure hope so." For my sake.

--Chey's POV--

Today wasn't that bad of a day

I don't care if I'm in a bad mood or dealing with something, fans always cheer me up.

Not always the rude howling male fans but the little ones, so cute.

I mean I must've had at least 40 guys come up to me today.

I was flattered but all I could keep thinking about was Randy and every time I thought about him I thought abut something I could've potentially done to make things go the way they had.

I knew the thought was wrong but I was still thinking it.

"Are you having a good time?" Shae asked

"Yea, I'm having a lot of fun. Thanks guys, it's fun to finally have gotten out of the house and to stop sitting around and thinking about him." Even though I thought about him constantly since the day I left, I still found it painful to say his name. I've said it but every time I open my mouth to take about him, a knot forms in my throat and I choke back tears, the thought of him has become harder than I thought it was gonna be too.

I just continued to tell myself that I was gonna be ok, something getting harder and harder to believe as time without Randy went on.

"Well, that's what we're here for." Dannie said

"Yea, I know. I love you guys." I said as I looked over at them sitting on a bench across from me in the food court.

"You ready to go? You've been looking around for the longest." Dannie said

"Yea, I'm a little tired." I looked at my phone and saw it was only 4:00. I had to stick with the excuse that I was tired. If I told them that every couple in here made me sick with sadness, they'd plan as intervention.

"Ok, we can go then." Dannie said.

"Ok," I said as we got up and walked to the car

* * *

We got home about an hour later after we made another stop. I went upstairs to put all the things I got that day in my closet and I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I heard Shae sing, walking to the door. I just laughed, I was lucky to have such great friends

I was a little started when I heard the door slam with more force than anything I've ever heard before,. Followed my stomping, footsteps and another open and slam of the door.

I wonder what was going on down there.

--Randy's POV--

I drove back to Chey's house and I was sitting in the driveway. It was 5:10 and I was just sitting in the car staring at the door, not having the guts to go up to the door and ring the door bell.

I had taken my sister's advice and I knew everything that I was going to say before I got to her house.

I was completely ready but didn't know what to expect. Still, it was now or never.

I got out of my car and found the guts to ring the doorbell.

"I got it !" I heard Shae sing coming to the door.

Damn. Here I go

She opened the door and the look of contentment she had on her face immediately went away and she ended up breathing heavier and looking furious.

"Hi," was the only thing I could muster with her looking at me like that.

Then she looked at me smirked and slammed the door in my face.

All I did was sit there, about to ring the doorbell again in a few seconds to hopefully get someone to come to the door who wouldn't slam the door in my face.

Then Dannie came the door, gave me the same death glare and proceded to slam the door in my face.

I didn't know what was going to happen next.

Did they both go and get there pitchforks and knives and were they coming for me.

I was about the ring the doorbell again and that's when I heard it, her voice

Her beautiful voice. I didn't realize how much I missed her voice. I didn't know how much I had missed every memory of her. I imagined the outline of her face, the curves of her body, the passion in her kiss, everything and I missed her, so much more. I lost every thought I had and then I caught a knot in my throat.

"What's going on? Who's at the door?" she asked .

"Nobody important." I heard Shae say with a sense of regret.

Silence followed and my hand was on the doorbell when she opened the door.

I looked at her, the first time in a two days and I took in everything I had remembered before.

The mole under her chin, her amazing eyes, the waves in her hair and that one piece that hung in her face more than any of the others did. I had to repress the urge to wipe the hair out her eye.

When I looked at her face, she was silent, choked up. She wasn't crying, she was simply speechless. Not upset, but silent/

And I was too. I didn't know what to say, I lost it. Everything I planned to say to her when I was back in the hotel was gone and I was standing here looking stupid.

Then I saw something that completely and undeniably broke my heart.

I saw a single tear fall from her eye.

I couldn't bear the sight.

When I looked at her I didn't see my girlfriend I had just two days ago. I saw my girlfriend that I had broken.

"Cheyenne." I managed to whisper.

After that we just stood there looking at each other as another tear fell down her cheek.

I reached up and wiped it away from her cheek, letting my hand rest on her cheek.

She looked up into my pleading eyes and didn't respond

Instead she turned her head, took my hand off her cheek. Looked at me one more time shaking her head aad another tear fell down her cheek and she closed the door.

I was speechless, motionless for an unknown amount of time.

I couldn't believe what just happened.

She was done, she was gone. She closed the door.

I wasn't gonna give up though, there was no way I was going to let the woman I was in love with walk away.

I walked away from her door and saw all the images of her crying, tear after tear.

It was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen

But, I thought about the things my sister said and I was reassured.

'If she loves you as much as I know she does, you'll be fine.'

* * *

AN: Drama-y enough for you?!?


	23. Chapter 23

Chey's POV

After standing there for what seemed like forever, I had to get a way from him made me want to cry.

Why was he doing this to me?

Why would he come here after what he did?

He should know I want nothing to do with him After closing the door I ran to my room and locked myself in there. I didn't want to see anyone but ore importantly I didn't want anyone to see me still crying over him. I cried so much I put myself to sleep. But that didn't last long cause now he was invading my dreams. When I woke up I really wanted my dad I knew if he was here he would make me forget all about Randy. So I called my dad

I like big butts and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

That's when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Even after everything that I was going through, that made me laugh. When I heard that as my dad's call back tone. I really needed to have a talk with him about that I was brought out my thought when dad picked up the phone.

"Hey Chey" he said already

Knowing it was me

"Hey daddy" I answered like a was a little kid

"Aw, did you just call me daddy? You haven't done that in forever" he said

"Yeah, I know I miss calling you, that" I said

"Chey how are you doing sweetheart? You just up and leave us without coming to talk to me or anything, you know you can talk to me about anything that's what I'm here for" Dad said in softer tone. His tone made me want to cry even more.

"Yea I know dad. I just had to get away from everyone. But dad what's up with your caller tone?" I asked changing the subject

"What do you mean what's up with my caller tune?" Dad asked

What's a caller tune?" he asked

"Dad hold on one minute" I said clicking on the other line to call his phone again so he couls see what I was talking about.

I like big butts and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

That's when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

"Dad that's what people hear when they call you" I said letting him hear what I was talking about."

"Paul!" dad yelled

I laughed, I knew talking to my dad would take my mind off of what happened the last couple of days. After talking to dad for a little while longer, I felt a lot better.

Randy's POV

As I was driving back to the hotel, I also thought about something else my sister said "Give her some space" and that's what I intended on doing. I had decided to give her a week to cool off and then I would talk to her.

Once I was in my room everything started to get real. There was a big possibility that I could lose the love of my life. The only girl that ever made me feel and if there was more to a relationship then just sex. The only girl that I could see having a future with. At that moment I didn't care how mad at me Cam was, I really needed to talk to my best friend. So I called him,

"What do you want Orton" Cam answered

"Man, I know your mad at me right now but look I need to talk about this to someone and you know more than anyone know how much I care about your sister." I said in a rush of words

"Look Randy, slow down" Cam said

"Ok but man there is a really big chance I could lost you sister over this" I said "And what's worse is I don't even remember what happened that night." I said

"Well I can tell you what happened is Ted kept buying rounds and you got wasted drunk and when Stacy came over to you, you grabbed her and kissed her right in front of the whole bar" Cam said

"Wait, why would Ted be buying you drinks you guys aren't friends and do you even talk to him" Cam said

That's what I was thinking too,

Then everything started to become clear.

Chey's POV

Later on in the evening that girls and I thought it would be a good idea to go out to dinner. I was so proud of myself if I hadn't thought about randy since I had talked to my dad earlier

"So girls, where do you wanna go to eat? Shae asked

"Um, I was thinking about that new steak house that's in town" Dannie asked

"That sounds great" I said "Come on let's get out of here" I said wlking towards the door

Wow, once we got into the steak house known as Big Pete's house of steaks. Yeah, I know from the name this place doesn't sound all that great but when you get inside, it's pretty darn good

We got steaks, of course, and we had a good time. They had entertainment and they even let some people get on the stage. It was rally fun and actually helped me to completely rid my mind of everything that had been worrying me.

It felt good to be out again

"Enjoying yourself?" Shae asked

"Yeah, I actually am." I answered

And I was. For the first time in a long time, I was out without messing up my mind with thoughts of Randy. I was slowly, but surely, gaining my sanity. After dinner the girls and I weren't really ready to go home so we decided we would make fools of ourselves and get on stage and sing a song. After we did, it was time for us to head home.

"Hey guys I had a really good time tonight." I said as we walked in to the house and I really did I had not once thought of Randy all day. If I could keep this up, Randy would soon be nothing but a thing in the past

But I wasn't quite sure if that's what I wanted him to be

A/N we are so sorry it took us so long to update and we are trying to get this story done as fast as we can we should have another chapter ready with in the next week


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry, Sorry and Sorry again! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or Saturday.

Here we go!

Randy's POV

The week Vince gave me off was gone and since I decided to give Chey time to cool off, I decided to go back without trying to call her….again.

The next morning I caught a plane back to California.

It only took me about 3 hours to get from Texas to L.A. and I landed at about 10:00 am California time. I was set to start training again first.

I got my rental car and pulled up to the arena to get my things and learn what I was gonna be doing that night.

It was just another episode of RAW without Chey, she was still milking the injury she was supposed to have received while beating Stacy. Stacy was back in the ring and we were all supposed to be talking trash about how weak Chey was and I was set to go one on one with Shawn tonight which would be interesting. I was sure that Vince set that match up on purpose, did I mention that Vince adored Chey? And Steph had a hand in that too. But I was gonna have to face it sooner or later.

After taking care of my meeting with Vince and getting caught up on the storylines, I was fully focused on taking care of one thing and one thing only.

And that was none other than Ted DiBiase

I think you see where this is going.

Chey's POV

The next morning I woke up, It was 11:00. I guess I slept in. That was most likely the best sleep I've had since this whole...incident, I like to call it. Well I got up, showered and had to run downstairs with wet hair to get the phone when it started ringing off the hook. That's when I realized no one was in the house but me. That's odd

Anyway, I picked up the phone and it was a very unexpected phone call. Well, I guess it was only a matter of time.

"Hello Cheyenne" he said

"Hey Vince. How can I help you?" I asked knowing exactly why he was calling.

"I think you know exactly why I'm calling actually. This is what your father calls the dreaded phone call" he said chuckling

"I think I've heard those stories" I said laughing also

My dad always used to talk about how Vince would have it out for him because he would call to have him back after injury and vacation just as soon as he started to get comfortable at home.

"Well anyway sweetie, I know you've been having certain personal problems but I was calling to request that you come back to work. You're injury leave has gone on long enough. I think they're starting to catch on" He said chuckling once again

"No problem Vince, I'll be there but I have to get a pla-"

"No. You don't have to get this or double check that. Everything is set. You're plane leaves at 2 o'clock and you'll be here in California with enough time to train a little to get rid of your ring rust and have settling time. Once you reach the arena, Stephanie will provide you with your hotel room key, she wants to talk with you also. So everything is in place" Vince said. Wow, I guess the man knew what he was doing.

"Well ok then. Thank you Vince. For everything, the opportunities and also allowing me this time off." I said

"No problem. I understand. Well, I don't understand but, you know." he said

"Yes, I do. But I wanted you to know I appreciate it and I'll see you later" I said

"Yes you will, Goodbye for now" he said

"Bye Vince" I said hanging up the phone

Well this is certainly going to be interesting night.

Randy's POV

At this point I didn't care about all the dirty looks I was getting from every diva I passed and most of the superstars, I needed to reach Ted and fast.

After a while, I was getting sick of walking around and checking all the locker rooms for the kid. I just couldn't get to him. So I just decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ted Dibiase is?" I asked a guy that wasn't facing me and had a hoodie on.

Oh shit

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

"This is the day I was set to come back" I said to him, feeling a little frightened. You don't mess with his children

Or godchildren.

"Done breaking hearts?" Paul asked

"Paul, you don't understand that's why I'm looking for Ted." I said

"What is it that I don't understand?" he asked turning around all the way, anger apparent in his voice

That's when I told him about everything that happened that night. Even the part before Chey and I went down to the bar, both of us cringing when I mentioned what I did with Stacy. I don't know if he believed my theory or not but I was sure hoping that he wouldn't kill me.

There was a moment of silence and then.

"The last time I saw Ted, he was at the ring." Paul said

I couldn't believe it.

But before I messed anything else up, I just nodded, thanking Paul, and walked off.

I was dead set on making it to Ted. I was actually going to get to the bottom of this.

Chey's POV

I just had a couple more things to pack.

I was almost done repacking to go back on tour and I just had to put a couple more shirts and another pair of shirts in my suitcase.

My flight was leaving in a few hours and I had to make sure I was there early to go ahead and make it through everything I had to do.

I looked at my watch and it was 12:55. Ok, I definitely had to go now.

I got in my car and started driving towards the airport.

I was actually ready to go back despite everything that has happened

I wasn't gonna let Randy take the joy of doing what I loved from me.

Randy's POV

It only took me about 5 seconds to get to the ring and when I got there and saw Ted for the first time since I'd been back and realized what happened that night, my blood was boiling.

"Hey Ted" I called from the top of the ramp, trying to keep from shaking from anger.

What? I love her

"What do you want Randy?" he asked

"I need to talk to you for a minute, in private." I said putting emphasis on private.

"Uh, no problem." he said coming up the ramp. The closer he got the more scared I could see he was.

Good, this was probably going to be easier than I thought.

"This way." I said pointing to the backstage area.

I walked him all the way down to one of the locker rooms and slammed and locked the door behind me after I made sure no one else was in there with us and that no one was listening or following us. Then I reached for my phone in my back pocket, did what I had to do, and put it back in my pocket.

"So." he said as he sat down on one of the benches and stared at me as if he had no clue what I wanted to talk to him about.

"I want answers." I said

"What kind of answers?" he asked.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" I said moving a little closer to him, hovering over him

"I actually have no idea what you're talking about" Man, I must've really been scaring him, he was averting his vision away from me and his leg was shaking.

"Ted, I know you had some sick plan with Stacy to get me and Chey to break up. I already know most of it, I just need you to tell me, or I might need to make you tell me the rest of it." I said through clenched teeth while I had my fists balled up on both sides.

He looked at both my fists, turned his head and looked as though he was thinking about the consequences of telling me, and then of not telling me.

"Alright fine. Stacy paid me to go ahead and get you drunk and said you were going to do the rest yourself and she was right. You fit perfectly into her plan. I just had to buy the rounds and make sure that she was signaled when you were wasted." he said looking at me

"I couldn't believe that you would actually fall for it but hey, I was in it for the money. When you did exactly what she predicted, I was surprise. Man, how could let something as hot as Cheyenne slip right through your fingers. Man.. If only she wasn't so damn stuck up, I'd already be-"

I didn't even let him finish his perverted statement. I picked him up by the collar and slam his back into the bench he was sitting on.

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life." I said slamming him into the bench again. "Is there anything else you need to say?" I asked

"No, now let me go! I told you everything I know, you know the rest of what happened that night when you woke up with Stacy in your bed." he said chuckling

I chuckled with him for a few seconds…before I punched him in the jaw.

"Jackass" I said as I turned around and walked out the room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, turned the recorder off, and made my way down the hallway…

To DX's locker room

AN- Drama!

Randy recorded the whole conversation!

Wanna know what happens next?

Well you must review first! And then wait

I'll try and get the next one up by Saturday. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Dun, dun, dun

We're coming to the end. Here's another chapter until we get there though.

See, we're getting better with updates!

We promise it won't be another 5 months before you see another chapter.

Chey's POV

After my plane landed, I was on my way to the arena. I had to get my room key, go to the hotel and then I had to train, I don't know how long I would be training but at least it would give me something to do to keep my mind off of Randy. What, I knew I was trying to get over him but somehow I just think it's gonna be really hard after seeing him again today. Oh, I just hope things are gonna go ok.

Randy's POV

I was speeding down the hall, I couldn't wait to get to them and let this listen to this. I just wanted them to know it wasn't my fault. As I turned the corner I ran right in to Cam

"Hey Cam" I said a little out of breath

"Hey what are you doing here?" Cam asked

"I just got back today. Where is your dad?" I asked not wanting to have to repeat this again when I saw Shawn.

"He went back to the hotel he had to pick up something." Cam said "Why what's up?" he asked

"I just have something I need for u guys to hear, that's all." I said a little disappointed

"What is it? Let me hear it now." Cam said

I figure what the hell maybe letting him hear it first and then going to Shawn would be better. I pulled my phone from my pocket and went to the recording, gave the phone to Cam and told him to press play. As I waited for his reaction many question went through my head. Would this be enough to get Chey back. Would they even believe what was said in the recording. Would they still blame me for what happen.

"Wow. You really need to let my dad hear this." Cam said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I know that's why I need to know where he is." I said

"Hold on I'm going to call him and tell him to get here as soon as he can." Cam said pulling out his phone and calling Shawn. After about the 2 minute convo Cam had with his dad we found out that Shawn was already almost at the arena. He said he would meet us in our locker room, so that's where me and Cam went next.

While Cam and I waited for Shawn to get there all I could do was think about Chey and if she would take me back after this. Shawn walked in 5 minutes later with Paul with him (I should have known they would be together)

"What's so important Cam that I needed to be here with him." Shawn asked looking right at me.

"Listen dad calm down Randy has something you need to hear." Cam said

I pulled my phone from my pocket again and handed it to Paul because he was closer and told them to press play.

Chey's POV

After about two straight hours of training I was tired, all I wanted to do was go back to my hotel room shower and sleep but I couldn't. I had to shower and head over to find Steph. On my way back to the hotel Steph called.

"Hello" I said into my Bluetooth

"Hey Chey what are you doing now" she asked

"I'm on my way back to the hotel to shower then I'm headed your way." I said

"Ok well I'll be here waiting you know my room number right?" she asked

"Yeah, I know I'll be there later." I said

"Ok," she said. Just then I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. After a very quick shower I was on my way to Steph's room. I knocked on the door and I heard her yell.

"Come in"

"Hey Steph you wanted to talk to me." I said walking into the room

"Yea sweetie. How are you." she asked referring to the thing with Randy

"I'm ok every day it gets better you know." I said

"Yea I know. Are you ready to be back." she asked

"Yeah I'm as ready as I can be." I said with a small smile

After we talked for about another hour going over every detail of my story line I head back over to the arena.

Randy POV

"When did you get this." Shawn asked

"Not to long ago. When I had time off I started to think about that night and what happened. So as soon as I was here I found Ted and made him tell me what happened." I said

" Look Randy this is all good and all but you still have some fault in this." Shawn said

"Yea I know that but had I never been that drunk I would have never did what I did. Look Shawn I know you may not believe me but I am in love with your daughter and would never do anything to hurt her." I said

"Cam, Paul give us a minute." Shawn said

"Are you sure dad" Cam asked

"Yea I'm sure" Shawn said. He waited until they we're out the room before he spoke again.

"Look Randy I saw how you were when u and Chey were together and I do believe you when you say that your in love with her and wouldn't hurt her. But you did and I'm not sure if this ( he said holding up the phone ) will get you off the hook with her." He said

"I know. But I don't know what else I can do." I said

"Well maybe you should let me talk to her." Shawn said

"You would really do that?" I asked

"Yea I would I don't like see her hurt and I know she cares for you as much you do for her." he said

"Thanks Shawn you don't know how much this means to me." I said

"Don't thank me yet." He said walking out the room. After he was gone I sat there for a while just hopping he was able to get Chey to see I would never do anything to hurt her.

Chey's POV

I had just got to the arena when my phone started to ring. I looked at my called ID and saw that it was my dad.

"hey dad" I answered

"Hey Chey where are you?" he asked

"Its funny that you ask that I just got to the arena I'm on my way to the locker room." I said

"Really why didn't you tell me you were coming back." he asked

"Cause it was a surprise." I said

"Well when you get her I need to talk to you about something kid." He said

"Umm ok well get to talking." I said walking in to the locker room. I hung up the phone and went to hug my dad. I'd missed him while I was on my little vacation.

"So old man what did you want to talk about." I asked

"Well I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Do you love Randy?" he asked

"Umm yea I do… I mean I did… I don't know." I said not sure how I feel at the moment. "Why do ask."

"Cause Chey I saw how happy you were when you to were together. And it kills me to see you so sad and down now. I know Randy hurt you but there is more to what happen that night that myself , Randy, Cam and Paul just found out about."

"What are you saying dad?" I asked

"Today Randy came back and he said he had been thinking of that night a lot while he was gone. He was wondering why would Ted of all people keep buying him drinks. So when he got here he went straight to find him and asked why he would do that. Well to make a long story short Stacy had Ted buy Randy shot after shot until she knew he was to drunk to know you from her."

"Wait how do you know all this." I asked my mind going a million miles a minute

"Randy recorded everything Ted told him and he had me Cam and Paul listen to it." he said

"Umm I don't know what to say." I said a little stuck on everything I was hearing. So Randy wasn't really at fault here it was Stacy and Ted's doing. Randy had been telling the truth when he said he thought it was me he was kissing. I knew something didn't feel right about this whole thing.

"Maybe you should go talk to him Chey." dad said bring me from my thoughts.

"Yea I think your right." I said pulling my phone out and calling Randy.

"Hello." He said after the first ring.

"Hey where are you." I asked

"I'm in my locker room. Why what's up?" he asked, sounding eager. I smiled, I missed that.

"I'm on my way there don't go anywhere." I said and hung up the phone.


End file.
